


Claimed

by emmainthealps



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmainthealps/pseuds/emmainthealps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean let his head loll against his chest; this was the first time his Alpha had presented him to another Alpha.  The air was cold against his bare skin.  He was on display for this Alpha.  But Dean didn't mind, this Alpha smelt so good, smelt like spices and heat. </p><p>He smelt better than Alpha-Daddy.</p><p>OR.</p><p>Dean is fourteen, of age to be mated. Castiel moves to town. Claiming disputes and Alpha attacks are rampant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of this series is a short one off, you can skip it but it really sets the tone for this world. I seriously recommend you go back and read it if you haven't.

It was a cold February afternoon and the wind was howling outside. Sammy had just walked home from the bus stop with Addy after school. Addy was always excited to see Dean; he ran up to the open door and launched into Dean’s arms. Wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and holding him tight around the neck. 

‘Missed you Dee.’ Was whispered wetly into Dean’s ear.

Addy had struggled now Dean wasn’t able to be with him on the way to and from school. But Sammy was enough Alpha had said. The Alphas that were prowling the streets weren’t interested in pups. Dean wasn’t to go out without an Alpha; the neighbourhood had only gotten worse, lots more drugs, unemployed and gangs. Alpha attacks and claim disputes had been common place in their neighbourhood ever since step-mama had been killed five years ago.

**

It was two months earlier in December; Dean had just finished nursing Addy before putting him to sleep. Sammy was across the room, reading a thick novel quietly in the squashy armchair. Alpha signaled Dean to kneel at his feet in the living room and listen to him talk. Dean knelt with his bottom resting on his ankles, head down, and shoulders straight. Correct posture for an omega in front of his Alpha. Sammy didn't look up from his book, but he stopped turning pages.

‘Dean you’re old enough now that someone will want to knot that omega hole of yours.’ Alpha ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling gently until Dean was looking him in the face, not the eyes, that would earn Dean a slap across the face. 

Never look your Alpha in the eyes. 

‘I want to make sure that you are fit to be mated. You know I can’t claim you, you’re family. I can only scent mark you and that isn’t enough to stop these knotheads. I will find someone to claim you soon, next year.’ Dean hitched a breath at this and the hand holding his hair tightened. ‘It will be before your first heat and I can’t have those knotheads fucking you first. Slick or not those knotheads won’t care. Going out without an Alpha is just asking for trouble from them. Those fuckers can’t help themselves in front of a pretty little omega like you.’

Alpha pushed Dean’s head into his thigh, and he went easily. The denim of Alpha-Daddy’s jeans was soft on his cheek, he was good at doing what his Alpha wanted, ‘If you go out alone there is nothing to stop them lifting up your skirt, and pushing their fingers into your tight hole, maybe they would stretch you open first. But there isn’t anything to stop them from pushing their knots into you without slick. You want that omega?’ Dean shook his head against Alpha-Daddy’s thigh. 

‘No Alpha.’ Dean managed to get out, before a sob worked its way from his throat. He cried, loud sobs, and eyes scrunched shut. Afraid. Alpha pulled him up into his lap and pushed Dean’s nose into his neck, Dean took a deep breath in and his sobs quietened. Alpha nosed against Dean’s neck, pulling Dean back and licking a long wet stripe from his collar to his ear.

Scented.

Safe. 

‘You are scented Dean, you belong to me until you are claimed. No one will hurt you.’

That was that, Dean wouldn’t leave the house without Alpha, he was too scared. Even walking to the bus stop three blocks away in the afternoon wasn’t safe. Alpha wanted him a virgin. 

He was better that way.

Later that night as he was curled up in bed, Dean heard Sammy’s quiet steps coming down the hall from the room he shared with Addy. Sammy opened Dean’s door and peaked in. Dean lifted the covers and beckoned Sammy climb in. Sammy whispered to Dean, ‘Why aren't I enough to protect you Dean. Alpha-Dad said those awful things would happen to you, is that true?’

‘Sammy, you know where we live. That’s exactly what would happen. We've seen it happen.’

Dean stroked his hand down Sammy’s arm, comforting him. Sammy snuggled up against him; they fit together perfectly now that Sammy was taller. Dean’s legs fell apart, his nightdress riding up to his hips, as he lay back. Sammy atop him. Together they were safe.

Sammy wiggled down a little and rested his head against Dean’s chest, nose pushing against a nipple. Sammy looked up at Dean, opened his mouth to talk, then seemed to think better of it, looking away from Dean. ‘Come on, Sammy, what is it?’ Dean questioned, rubbing along Sammy’s back.

‘Can I, umm…’ Sammy gestured to Dean’s chest, ‘I know it’s weird.’

‘You’ve never asked me before Sammy, not even when you were little and I first started to feed Addy. Why now?’

‘Don’t wanna lose you Dean, want to be close to you, I want to save you.’

Dean sighed, tipped his head forwards and kissed his brother on the forehead. ‘Okay, but seriously just this once. You know that this is supposed to be just for Addy. You are hardly a pup any more Sammy.’

Sammy nodded and quickly undid the top buttons of Dean’s nightdress. Pushing it aside and looking at Dean’s omega breasts. Sammy opened his mouth and sucked. ‘Ouch, not so hard.’ 

‘Sorry’ Sammy apologised and he tried again, his latch was much better and they fell asleep as Sammy slowly suckled the omega milk from his brother. 

When they woke up Sammy had milk on his lips, head resting on Dean’s bare breast. 

Sammy blushed, ‘I won’t tell Alpha. I don’t think he would like it. He doesn't really like you feeding Addy still.’

Dean just kissed him on the nose, ‘I won’t tell Alpha unless he asks.’

An omega can’t lie to their Alpha.

**

Addy was cuddled up with Dean on the couch, warming up from his cold walk to the house. His was head resting quietly on Dean’s shoulder, and Sammy had spread his homework out over the living room floor. It was just like any school afternoon. 

Then Dean heard Alpha-Daddy on the phone in the kitchen.

‘Look, I know that he presented early… but he hasn’t been claimed, hasn’t even had his first heat yet…I know nine is young, but he’s fourteen now and no one has touched him. He’s an obedient little shit, cooks great, good with pups…I know you’ve seen him nursing…No it isn’t his pup…fucker, Deans fourteen, the pups five. Everyone knows the pups not his.’

Dean heard his Alpha slam a fist onto the kitchen table, ‘Look I need more than that for him, ten isn’t enough. Call me with a real offer. You know what I’m asking for him.’

The porch door squeaked as it open and then slammed shut. Dean knew Alpha would be gone for a while now; he would go out to the garage, drink whisky and fiddle with the car.

Sammy looked up at Dean from the floor where his homework is spread around him. ‘Alpha-Dad’s going to find an Alpha to claim you. He’s gonna sell you. Isn’t he Dean?’ Sammy said quietly.

‘Sammy, you know he is. This isn’t news to us. You and I both knew this was coming. I’m an omega, I need a mate, need to be claimed.’

Sammy sat up, and curled a long arm around Deans leg, resting his chin on Addy’s thigh, ‘But not yet Dean. Why is he selling you? He’ll wait until you have your first heat right?’

‘God, Sammy. You know that now I’m fourteen Alpha can find me a mate any time he wants to, heat or not. I belong to him until he gives me away, Alpha can sell me if he wants to.’

‘But not yet Dean, what about Addy?’

Addy’s eyes had been watching Sammy from his resting place against Dean. He squirmed now, ‘You gonna go somewhere Dean? Can I come to?’

Dean blinked back tears, would his Alpha make him leave Addy behind? Addy was like Dean’s pup. Alpha-Daddy knew that. Dean had raised Addy. Fed him from his own body, taught him to talk, to use the toilet and to count. Leaving Addy behind would break him.

‘I don’t know Addy. But I’m not going anywhere just yet. Alpha hasn't found me a mate. Hasn't sold me yet.’

Addy wiggled down and pulled at the top buttons of Dean’s grey shirt. ‘Wanna drink Dee.’

‘Come on Addy, you know that’s for bedtime. You’re a big boy now; big boys don’t need to drink from their omega in the daytime.’

‘But I wanna, I’m hungry.’ Addy insisted tiny fingers undoing the buttons and pulling Dean’s shirt to the side revealing his white nursing bra.

Dean’s omega breasts were still small, but no longer were they the tiny nubs they had been when Addy was a baby. As his body had adjusted to being an omega and feeding a baby, Alpha had taken him across the street to see omega Singer. He gave omega Singer some money and asked her to take Dean shopping. That day he had come home with a small bag with several nursing bras. His Alpha told he must wear them all the time now. Wear them so that his omega breasts stayed high and attractive. Didn't Dean want a good mate? No Alpha would want a virgin omega with sagging tits. He had worn a nursing bra ever since. 

Dean had always been good at doing what his Alpha-Daddy asked. 

‘Okay, Addy. Just this once.’ But that was a lie; Dean knew that he would keep feeding Addy almost whenever he wanted to nurse. Addy got comfortable as Dean unlatched the cup, pulling it down to revel the creamy mound of his breast, colour only marked by the occasional freckle and the dusky pink nipple in the centre. Addy’s mouth latched on and Dean felt his milk draw down and begin to flow. 

Dean blinked slowly and felt at peace. He had been slowly weaning Addy for a long time now, but Dean really didn’t want to stop. Feeding Addy made him feel full to the brim with love; the scent of a feeding pup calmed him. Dean ran his fingers through Addy’s soft hair, fingernails gently scratching at his scalp. 

This was what home was. 

As had been his habit for years one of Addy’s hands wiggled into his shirt to cup his other breast, it was a reassuring grasp. Addy’s little fingers gently stroked the plump mound, occasionally pulling at his nipple. It was a comfort for them both. Dean watched Sammy look away and go back to his homework, let his eyes drift shut.

Sammy was ten now and tall for his age. The same height as Dean, he would be taller before too long. The school nurse last year had said that because Dean had been nursing Addy, that because his body wasn't ready to feed a pup he had ‘failed to reach his potential’. That feeding Addy was keeping him from growing tall. He was slight, on the small side even for an omega, just over five feet tall. Waist small and hips the width of his shoulders. Alpha had told him that he was the perfect shape, told him he looked perfect. But the nurse was a beta. And a beta can’t know what Dean knows about being an omega. Feeding a pup is what he is for. 

That beta nurse was the last time anyone had given him a check-up. There would be no more government funded, school nurse check-ups for Dean. He wasn't going back to school. Before the winter school break Dean had his last day of school. An omega was only funded to attend school until their fourteenth birthday, or their presentation as an omega, which ever came later. Anything after that and the cost belonged to the Alpha. Alpha-Daddy could barely pay the rent and put food on the table. 

There would be no more school for Dean.

Alpha-Daddy said that there wasn't anything left for the school to teach him anyway. Dean had been enrolled in omega classes since he presented. No point wasting teaching on an omega. Dean knew how to cook, and how to look after a house. He knew all about babies, he could read well enough and he could do some math. 

That was all an omega needed to know.

After the winter break was over and the boys went back to school Dean stayed at home. It was like a weekend day every day. Except he had more chores to do, more omega practice. He did just as Alpha asked. He cleaned the house, cooked the meals and did all the laundry. The doors stayed locked until he saw Sammy and Addy walking up the street from the bus stop. 

It was safe that way.


	2. Found

When Castiel Krushnic planned his move to Lawrence Kansas from Kansas City he never thought that his new house would need any repairs.  The older house looked so beautiful on inspection; it was a white weatherboard, two storey home.  Three bedrooms, a nursery, large kitchen.  The perfect home for a new family.  Except that it wasn’t.  There was mould hiding in two of the bedrooms, and there was a strange sound coming from the heating.  And those were just the first of a long list of problems with his new house. 

That was what found him staying at the Castle Motel; he was booked in for two weeks, which was how long the builders had said they needed for repairs.  That was how long he was paying them for.  And the work _would_ be done in that time.

Castiel started his new job as an accountant for a large publishing firm the following week, but for now there was little to do besides watch pay-per-view on the old motel television.

It had been a Tuesday when he had checked in, the receptionist had told him that he shouldn’t miss half price steaks at Harvelle’s on Thursdays.  It was apparently the best place to go for just about anything. 

So that Thursday Castiel drove over to Harvelle’s.  Pulling into the carpark of the bar he could see that most of the cars were older models.  Castiel figured that he was in a rougher part of town.  But the place had been recommended to him.  Parked close to the bar was a black classic car, it was the nicest car in the lot.  Nicer even that his two year old Toyota.  Getting out of his car he could immediately smell something, it was hard to pinpoint the exact location, but it was sweet, like honey and something else that Castiel couldn’t place.  It was the scent of an omega, the sweetest omega that Castiel had ever smelt.

Following his nose, smelling the cooking steaks and the sweet omega led Castiel inside the bar. It was a strange place, half family dining and half roadhouse bar. Wood floors, mismatched bar stools, large pool table to one side of the L-shaped bar.

As Castiel was alone he was seated at the bar and he was happy with this, it was easier to scan the room from there.

A pretty blonde beta came up to take his order, her hair bounced in its ponytail, grey shirt tight against her skin.  She probably got a lot of attention, but Castiel was only interested in omegas.  ‘Hey, you new here? I’m Jo.’ 

‘Castiel Krushnic, just moved to town actually.’

‘That’s great, we need some more decent Alphas around here. What can I get you?’

‘I’ll have steak if you would with fries and a beer.’

‘Sure thing, let me know if you need anything else.’  She was certainly perky, but that was a beta for you.

A pup with floppy brown hair rushed past Castiel’s seat and headed into the restrooms.  There was that scent again.  It couldn’t be coming from the pup, he was too young to be omega.  But he would have spent a lot of time with the omega, probably family.  A few minutes later and the pup exited the restrooms, Castiel watched him head over to a booth across the bar, on the edge of the dining section. 

There were four of them.  A great bear of a man, well over six feet tall and strong looking.  An omega, petite, dark blonde hair just poking over the back of the booth, the omega was at the edge of the booth, next to the Alpha.  Across from them was the floppy haired pup, who looked around ten.  Beside him was a small pup.  Castiel didn’t know much about pups so he couldn’t guess the age but he was bright eyed and smiling at the omega.  His omega-mama.

As Castiel was watching, a feral looking Alpha approached the booth and grabbed the omega, pulling him from his seat and pushing his face into the omegas neck. Scenting him.  His hand went up under the omega’s skirt and Castiel heard the omega cry out.

**

Every Thursday Alpha-Daddy took them out to dinner.  They always came to Harvelle’s.  Dean liked it here; Jo was always smiling and nice to talk to.  But Dean didn’t really want to be out this Thursday.  Addy had been sick for the last few days and Dean was tired from looking after him, staying up with him at night, nursing him while he cried. Addy was better now, luckily he hadn’t needed to see a doctor, it was just a regular bug.  The sort of bug that was rampant in their area.

Sammy was sporting a black eye and a split lip.  It wasn’t the first time Alpha had struck him, but Dean didn’t like others to know that Alpha needed to discipline Sammy.  Just last night Sammy had spoken up against Alpha, ‘Why are you trying to sell Dean?’

Alpha had replied to Sammy with a smack across the face, ‘Because he’s my omega to sell you little shit.’

Dean had cried out, hiding Addy behind him. There wasn’t anything he could do; he didn’t dare go to Sammy until Alpha had left the room.

Sammy fell to the floor, clutching the side of his face. His teeth clenched, rage written on his face, he bit out, ‘Sorry Alpha.’

Alpha-Daddy left, stomped up the stairs.  Probably to drink the whisky that was in his bedside cabinet.

 ‘What did you say that for Sammy?  You know Alpha can do what he likes.’

‘One day I’m going to be an Alpha, and then I can protect you.’

Dean’s mouth opened, but the words wouldn’t come out.  Even if Sammy was Alpha, there was nothing he could do for Dean.  Dean would belong to another Alpha before the year was out.  Probably much sooner.

Ash had just taken their plates away, Sammy was joking with Addy about something that had happened at school, and Dean was sitting quietly. 

Dean was a good omega.

A strange Alpha grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the booth.  He went limp, and let out a high pitched whine.  The Alpha smelt awful, like mouldering food.  He forced himself against Dean’s neck, trying to scent him.  His other hand went up Dean’s skirt and into his panties, palming his small omega dick then he felt a blunt finger push against his hole.  This wasn’t right.  This Alpha wasn’t supposed to be touching him. 

Dean screamed.

The bar went silent.

It must have happened so fast, because as Dean screamed his Alpha-Daddy launched out of the booth and punched the Alpha in the face.  The hand came out from under his skirt. 

‘Fuck you doing?  That omega is mine.’ That was Alpha-Daddy.

The Alpha spoke, ‘Just sampling the merchandise buddy, tighter than I would have thought, that little omega slut must have been taking a knot for years.  Claimed him young did you.’ He gestured to Addy, ‘A pup already grown.’

Dean was pushed back into the booth as his Alpha-Daddy threw the Alpha over a table and smashed his head against the floor.

‘That’s my omega son you asshole.  You aren’t Alpha enough to claim him.’

Dean watched from the booth as the Alpha stood and stared him in the face, ‘Just you wait you little slut.  I’m going to be watching you.’  Dean shivered at the Alphas words and his harsh gaze.

The Alpha turned from the booth and walked out of the bar. The noise level resumed as the patrons went back to their meals and drinks. 

No one did anything about claim disputes.

**

When Jo returned with his beer Castiel asked her, ‘What just happened over there? Who are those people in that booth?’ nodding his head across the bar.

‘Gordon, just out of prison.  Big bag of dicks, that was just a claim dispute, they happen all the time around here.’  Castiel nodded; claim disputes happened everywhere although they were much more common in rougher areas like this.  And were usually much more violent.

‘That’s Alpha Winchester in that booth.  He’s an old friend of my Mamas.  Those are his boys, Dean, Sammy and Adam.’

‘Not his claimed omega?’

‘No, didn’t you hear him.  Dean is his omega son.’

Jo went on to explain what she knew about the Winchesters.  How John had lost two omegas, one after the other all years ago now, how he had never taken another omega.  How his boy Dean had presented omega at nine.  How he had raised his brothers.  Jo explained that Dean was fourteen and ready to be claimed.  She tells Castiel how there is rumour of John trying to sell him.

That was all that Castiel needed to hear before asking if Jo can talk John into meeting him.  Selling omegas, while not technically against the law is very frowned upon in some circles. But even so, most omegas on the market by their Alpha-Daddies sold very quickly.

‘No’ she says, ‘I couldn’t ask Alpha Winchester that. But I’ll ask my Mama, Ellen.’

A middle aged beta with long brown hair came over to them, ‘Ask your Mama what Jo?’

‘Mama, this is Castiel he’s new in town and wants to meet with Alpha Winchester about Dean.’

‘You do, huh.  Well.  You saw what happened over there; John doesn’t take well to an Alpha who wants his son.’

‘Ellen, I would like to set up a private meeting with Alpha Winchester and his omega Dean.  I’m quite interested in Dean and believe that I can offer what Alpha Winchester is asking.’

Ellen looked at Jo quickly, and then back to Castiel. ‘Alright then.  I’ll talk to him for you.  But I make no promises.’

Ellen walked out from behind the bar and over to the booth.  Castiel saw her talk for a while, gesturing over to Castiel at one point.  Castiel could see the omega peeking around the side of the booth to look at him.  The omega had the most perfect green eyes, and even from this far away Castiel knew that this was the omega he had been scenting outside.

The family rose and followed Ellen through a door marked ‘staff’.

A few minutes later Ellen returned, and she gestured for Castiel to follow her.

‘Jo,’ Castiel called out, ‘I’ll take my food to go.’

Castiel followed her through the ‘staff’ door and into a dim hallway, they walked past a couple of doors before entering a room marked ‘private’.

As the door swung open Castiel smelt the omega properly for the first time, his scent was only partially covered by his Alpha-Daddy’s scent mark.  The omega was on his knees in front of the Alpha, shirt hanging open.  On display.  Head bent down, bottom resting on his ankles.  Perfect posture.  Up close the omega was even more attractive, a smattering of light freckles across his nose, dark blonde hair falling past his ears. 

Sitting on a sofa against the wall were the two pups, they were wide eyed and staring at Castiel as he entered.  The little one was crying.  Up close Castiel could see the black eye and split lip on the older pup.

Castiel stepped into the room and held his hand out to the Alpha over the omegas head. ‘I’m Castiel Krushnic, pleasure to meet you Alpha Winchester.’

‘Call me John kid.’

‘Alright.’

John’s hand let go of Castiel and tugged on the omega’s hair.

‘You want to make an offer for my omega?’

‘I’ll leave you Alphas to it,’ Ellen walked to the door, ‘Call me if you need anything.’  She left.

Castiel took a deep breath, he could place the scent now, it was honey and milk.  It was perfect.  The scent twisted up inside his nose, and up into his head, down into his chest.  Castiel breathed deep before replying, ‘Yes. I want to make an offer.  What do you want for him?’

‘Thirty-five.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay? How old are you kid?’

‘Just turned twenty-three.’

‘What twenty-three year old Alpha has thirty-five grand to spend on an omega?’

Dean let his head loll against his chest; this was the first time his Alpha had presented him to another Alpha.  The air was cold against his bare skin.  He was on display for this Alpha.  But Dean didn’t mind, this Alpha smelt so good, smelt like spices and heat. 

He smelt better than Alpha-Daddy.


	3. Sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to cacoethes_scribendi for beta reading for me. Very much appreciated.

 

‘Well, the thing is sir.  I…uh, don’t exactly have the cash right now.’  The Alpha sounded nervous.

Alpha-Daddy scoffed, ‘No cash no sale.’

‘John, listen.  I need to make a call.  Please wait for me to make a call.’

Dean couldn’t see anything except for the Alpha’s feet.  They were in smart shoes, nicer than any of Alpha-Daddy’s shoes.  The shoes didn’t start to walk away.  Dean hoped that the Alpha could stay, this Alpha smelt so good.

‘Okay.  Make your call.’

‘Please excuse me a moment.’  The shoes turned and walked away.  Dean glanced up for a second and watched the Alpha walk away.

**

Castiel leant against the wall in the hallway, he took out his phone and scrolled though his contacts until he found the right number.  It rang three times before a cheerful voice answered.

_‘Cassie!  How’s Lawrence treating you?’_

‘Gabriel.  It’s great.  I mean my house is still being repaired and I don’t start work for another week.  We can talk about all that later because something amazing has happened.’

_‘What’s happened Cassie?’_

‘An omega.  He’s perfect.’

_‘Well that’s just great, you claimed him?’_

‘No, that’s the problem.  His father is selling him.  You know I don’t have the money, can’t you help?’

_‘Cassie, you should know better than to get caught up in an omega sale.  It’s frowned on.’_

‘I know alright.  It’s awful, but the Alpha wants thirty-five thousand and he’ll sell him to someone else if I don’t buy him.’

_‘How old is this omega?  Sold omegas are usually pretty young.’_  

‘He’s fourteen.  That’s what they told me.’

_‘You sure?  I don’t want you going to jail for underage omega trafficking.  He has to be fourteen or no sale.’_

‘I’m sure he’s fourteen Gabe.  I really need to borrow the money.  Please.  I know you have it.’

_‘Thirty-five thousand.  That’s a lot, but okay.  Shit, the things I do for family.  You get proof he’s fourteen and I’ll wire it over.  You can pay me back in your own time, just so long as I get to come and meet this perfect omega.’_

‘Thanks brother, I really appreciate it.’

Castiel hung up.  He was lucky to have a brother that was so willing to help him.  Gabriel managed the largest pornography production house in the country.  Big bonuses on every well received video, and there were a lot of well received videos.  Castiel just hoped that Gabriel would stay out of Lawrence for a long while.

Castiel thought out his plan for approaching Alpha Winchester about the cash.  Asking him to wait might cause him to sell Dean somewhere else.  Castiel couldn’t let that happen.  He would never forgive himself if he failed to secure this omega.

When Castiel came back into the office room Dean was no longer kneeling on the floor, he was cuddled up on the sofa with the young pup.  The pup was whining to him asking for a drink.

Castiel coughed and the omega quickly shuffled off the sofa and onto his knees. 

‘I have an offer John,’ Castiel began, ‘I’ll pay the full thirty-five, but I don’t have the cash right now.’

John frowned, ‘not good enough kid, I’m not selling him on credit.’

‘Please wait John, let me explain.  I can have the cash in a few days, it just has to be transferred.  I can give you three grand as a deposit, to hold him until I get the rest of the money to you.’

John nodded, ‘Sounds fair to me kid.  Best offer I’ve had so far.’

‘Just one other thing, can I have proof of his age?  He has an omega certificate correct?’

‘Yes, of course he has one.  The omega is fourteen.  I’ll have a copy ready for you when you bring me the deposit.  You can scent mark him then.’

John gave Castiel the address of their house.  He would bring the deposit there the following afternoon.  Castiel and John exchanged phone numbers, shook hands and the deal was done.

‘John, can’t I have a smell of him before I go?’

John nodded so Castiel took a few steps up to the little omega.  The boy was stunning, green eyes bright, although they were looking towards the floor.  ‘Look up at me pretty.’  Castiel said, crouching down so he was at the same level as Dean.  Dean’s face tilted up to look at him.  Obeying.  Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes; Castiel would have to fix that in time.  He pushed his nose right into the omega’s neck and breathed in the soft delicious scent of honey and milk. 

Castiel pulled back, brushing a finger gently over Dean’s lips.  He leant forwards and kissed the omega on the forehead before pushing Dean’s face into his neck.

**

Dean let out a shaky breath against the Alphas neck.  He had never scented an Alpha other than his Alpha-Daddy.  This Alpha smelt so perfect.  Like spices and heat.  Dean pushed his nose up behind the Alpha’s ear, breathing deeply.  Dean groaned as the Alpha rubbed firm hands down his flank, one hand softly cupping his omega breast.

The warm blissful feeling that came over Dean was ripped away by his Alpha-Daddy.  He tugged the Alpha away from Dean, ‘I said smell him, not scent him and feel him up.  You can do what you want when you pay me.’

Castiel got to his feet, ‘Soon, little omega.  Soon.’ He gave Dean one last look and left the office.  As soon as the office door shut behind him Dean felt the loss of the Alpha.

Addy threw himself from the sofa and into Dean’s arms.  ‘Can we go home now Alpha-Daddy?’ Addy whispered, looking over at Alpha.

‘Yes.  Home.’

**

Later that night, away from the soothing scent of the Alpha, Dean began to think.  This was the end of his life with Addy and Sammy.  His new Alpha would take him away and he wouldn’t see them anymore, he didn’t even know where this Alpha lived.  He laid in bed, with Addy nursing on his left and Sammy cuddled up on his right.  Dean let his tears brim over.

‘It’s going to be okay, Dean.  Isn’t it?’  Sammy whispered, arm cuddling tighter.

‘I think so Sammy.  Promise me you’ll look after Addy.’

‘Promise.’

The next day Dean was listless, he couldn’t bring himself to tidy the breakfast dishes after everyone had left.  He just sat.  At lunchtime, he didn’t make any food and he was still in the chair when Sammy and Addy got home from school.  Addy crawled up beside him, but still Dean just sat not moving, not noticing the world around him.  Tears wet on his cheeks.

Alpha-Daddy got home as the sun was setting.  He started to shout at Dean, ‘what’s this mess here omega?  You think that because you’re going to be claimed I can’t punish you?’

Addy scrambled away from Dean, but Dean didn’t fall to his knees.  He just sobbed.

Alpha-Daddy came around the couch, crouched down in front of Dean and spoke firmly.  ‘Fuck. Dean, listen to me.’  Alpha pushed Dean into his neck.  In the past, scenting his Alpha-Daddy would have been enough for Dean to calm down, enough for him to be okay again.  But not this time, this time it just smelt pleasant, but nothing like it used to.  ‘You’re okay omega, it’s okay.’

But it wasn’t okay.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Sammy went to answer it.  No one was surprised that Castiel stood on their door step.  In his hands was a fat envelope.

**

Castiel stepped into the living room and looked straight over to Dean on the couch, nose pressed up in his Alpha-Daddy’s neck.  ‘John, here is the deposit.  I’ll scent him properly now if you don’t mind.’

John stood, and dropped Dean back to the couch.  Castiel crossed the space between them, exchanging envelope for proof of age certificate, before sitting beside Dean.  He pulled the little omega into his lap, skirt rising up his legs, knees either side of Castiel’s thighs.   Castiel roamed his hands over Dean’s body, through his soft dark blonde hair.  Castiel leant down and licked a long stripe up the omega’s neck.  Dean groaned at the gentle manhandling. 

‘Alpha,’ Dean groaned out, ‘Smells good, need you.’

‘Not long now little one, we will be together soon baby.’

**

It was three days later.  They had been the longest three days of Castiel’s life.

When Castiel arrived in the morning Dean was cuddled with Adam, they were curled up together, noses touching.  Sammy was standing stiff across the room.  His face showed that he was calm and steady, but his swollen red eyes gave him away.

John shook his hand and took the bag filled with the remaining thirty-two thousand.  ‘He’s yours now’ was all that he said. 

Castiel beckoned for Dean to stand up, he did so, with Adam perched on his hip.  The pup was crying, sobbing, little hands grasping and clutching at the omegas hair, his shoulders, and his shirt.

‘Please Dee, please.  You can’t go Dee.  Please Dee I need you.’

Castiel could see that Dean was barely holding in his tears. ‘Please Dee,’ the pup’s hands were scrabbling at the omegas buttons, ‘hungry Dee.’

Dean held the pup tight and whispered to him, ‘shh, shh.  It’s okay Addy.  I can’t, I have to go.  You’re a big boy now Addy.  You’ll be okay.’

Castiel stepped forwards and ran his finger across Dean’s cheek, catching a tear from the freckled skin.  ‘It’s okay Dean, you may nurse him one last time.’

Dean nearly collapsed with relief.  He could feed his pup one last time before having to leave.  He sat back on the chair and unbuttoned his shirt.  Upon unclasping his nursing bra Castiel caught a glimpse of creamy flesh, and a rosy pink nipple, before Addy’s mouth latched on.  Castiel watched Dean comfort the pup, watched as the pup’s hand went inside Dean’s shirt to fondle his other breast.  An occasional hiccup was heard from the pup as he took comfort from his omega.  One last time.

Fifteen minutes later and the pup, exhausted, fell asleep against Dean.  Castiel watched as John picked the boy up and carried him away and out of the room.  Dean didn’t bother to cover his omega breast up, just stared blankly across the room.  Sammy gave him one last hug, floppy hair hiding his face as he kissed his brother’s cheek.

Castiel walked over to the chair and picked the omega up; Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and nosed into his neck.  One omega tit pushed up against Castiel’s shirt, leaving a small wet patch.  Dean’s shoulders shook as he silently cried his loss, tears tickling against Castiel’s neck as he carried Dean out of the house. 

Away from his family.

Away from his pup.

‘I’ll give you more pups Dean, I’ll give you anything.’

The door closed behind them.


	4. Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated, and will be as I post chapters. Big thanks again to my beta reader cacoethes_scribendi.

Castiel had refused to take his new omega back to the motel; he needed to take him to his home.  So Castiel had spent the last three days working with his builders and repairmen.  He paid them double, and asked them to work late into the night, just to make sure that they had fixed the heating and the bedrooms for his omega.  They had exceeded his expectations, there was fresh paint in the bedrooms and the heating had been on all night, his home was warm while the weather outside was freezing.

Dean had been shivering the whole ride home in the car. Castiel’s home was across town from Dean’s old neighbourhood, but the drive only took them fifteen minutes.  Pulling into his garage Castiel carried Dean into the house.

He took Dean into the living room and laid him on the sofa, Dean fell back against the cream cushions.  Pliant and passive, and that wasn’t the way Castiel wanted his omega.  Castiel leant over him, and pushed Dean’s nose up behind his ear, scenting his delightful omega smell, although he was still somewhat tainted by his Alpha-Daddy.

Castiel pushed himself up onto one elbow, his other hand undoing the omega's remaining buttons.  Pushing his shirt open Castiel said, ‘Sit up baby, let’s get you out of these old clothes.’

Dean did as he was asked with a quiet ‘Yes Alpha.’

His head lolled as Castiel removed his shirt, unclasping his bra and revealing both his soft, creamy omega tits.  They are perfection.

Castiel pushed the omega back down onto the sofa; Dean’s legs parted sweetly for him, his green skirt rising up to reveal milky thighs.  Castiel settled comfortably in the crook of his omega’s legs, he ran his hands firmly up from the omega’s hips to his breasts.  Castiel moaned at the feel of the omega tits in his hands, such a perfect little handful.  The omega’s head tipped to one side, lips parted a soft whine coming out of his lips.

‘Perfect, little omega, you are perfect.’  He gently tweaked a nipple, he got the reaction he desired from the lithe omega.  Soft pants, silent begging.

Lowering his head he pressed the flat of his tongue to a nipple, ‘Let’s see if your pup left anything behind.’

Castiel sucked softly on the nipple and tasted the creamy sweet milk as it trickled into his mouth.  The omega under him moaned and his hips rose from the couch to press into Castiel’s stomach.  Castiel’s fingers gently squeezed Dean’s other tit, so soft and giving under his hand.  Castiel squeezed harder, fingers tweaking the nipple again.  Castiel felt the milk flow under his hand; he moved his mouth over to lick up the sweet milk.  It tasted like Dean smelt. 

It was the scent of his omega.  It was delicious.

Dean groaned as the Alpha nursed from him.  Dean had only fed Addy before and Sammy that once, but this felt different.  It didn’t fill him with the same joy and love.  Instead he was filled with warmth and spice.  As his Alpha suckled deep Dean’s hands made their way into his hair, pulling him closer.  Dean could feel his little omega shaft begin to harden, he pushed his hips up against his Alpha, whining, asking for more.

Castiel sat back from Dean, leaning in once more to lick a wet line from his nipple to his ear.  He kissed Dean roughly on the mouth.  His lips tasted like milk. ‘You are delicious baby.  Now let me see if I can help you.’

Castiel sat against the sofa, pulling Dean into his lap.  Castiel undid the button of his omega’s skirt, pulling it up and over his head.  The omega was perfect, Castiel felt himself harden fully to the sound of whines and moans from his omega's lips.  The omega was only covered by his simple cotton panties.  Castiel slipped his hand inside them, palming his little cock, rubbing gently he whispered to Dean, ‘You are going to be mine, pretty.  But first, you are going to come for me.’

‘Alpha.’  The omega whined out, voice catching, ‘Please.’

His omega thrust against him, pushing into Castiel’s fist, it was delightful, feeling his omega push against him, watching his omega tits jiggle as he moved.  

‘Good, pretty baby, good.  Come for me,’ he said it again, ‘come.’  His omega obeyed him. 

He was a good omega.

Dean’s head fell against Castiel, his breathing ragged, ‘I’ve, I’ve never…’

‘You’ve never come before?’ Castiel asked.

‘No Alpha, never.’

‘Good, you will give me everything.  You won’t come without me will you pretty?’

‘No Alpha, only with you Alpha.’

Castiel’s hand was dry, like it would be every time he did this; an omega has no ejaculate.  Castiel moved his hand further back to feel his omega’s hole, it was soft, but dry.  His omega would not make slick until his first heat.

‘Not quite ripe yet are you baby?’

‘No Alpha.’

‘That’s okay; it won’t be long before I claim this hole.  I’ll wait for your heat.’

‘Yes Alpha.  Thank you, Alpha.’

‘The claim is so much stronger if I mate you in your heat, going to knot you then baby.  But for now baby, you got to come, it’s my turn.  But first I want you to call me Castiel.  You may call me Castiel when we are alone.’

‘Yes Alpha.  I…I…umm, Cast-, Casti-, Cas-’

‘It’s okay, Cas is fine baby.  Now, on your knees.’

**

Dean slid of his Alpha’s lap; the carpet was soft on his knees, much softer than the floor at home.  No, not home, at Alpha-Daddy’s house. 

This was his home now.

Cas had opened his zipper and revealed his Alpha cock.  It was big.  So much bigger than Dean’s omega cock. 

Dean leant forwards and opened his mouth, he did just as he had seen and heard other omegas do.  Cover his teeth and try to take in as much of the cock as he could.  It was difficult for him; it was so big in his mouth.  But the skin was so soft, and it tasted like his Alpha smelt, like spice and heat.  Dean ran his tongue over the head of the cock, wiggling his tongue against the slit at the tip.

Dean felt his Alpha, felt Cas, fist his hands into his hair.  Tug him closer and push deeper into Dean’s mouth.  Dean moaned against the cock in his mouth, and that only caused Cas to thrust deeper, Cas thrust into his mouth for several minutes, sometimes deeply, but mostly shallow.  Even so, Dean’s jaw was starting to ache from the stretch.

‘That’s it baby; take my cock in your pretty mouth.’  His thrusts were getting rougher now.  One hand left his hair and stroked against his cheek, over his eyes and onto his nose.  The fingers pinched his nose shut.  He couldn’t breathe, the cock pushed far into him.  ‘Choke on my cock baby.’

Dean struggled for air, mouth trying to gasp, but he was filled with a cock.  It pushed deeper into his mouth, pushing down his throat.  Too deep.  Dean gagged and the fingers let his nose go.

‘You’re okay baby, you are doing so well.  Never had a cock in your mouth before huh? Such a soft mouth.  Pretty boy, my knot is swelling up just for you.’

Dean felt the swell of his Alpha’s knot against his lips, and he started to panic.  A knot was for a hole, not for a mouth.  He tried to pull back, to get away from the knot.  But Alpha’s hands stayed tight in his hair, holding his head in place.

‘No baby, it’s okay, I won’t knot your mouth.  Not now anyway.  You’re doing perfect baby.’

Alpha thrust harder and faster into his mouth, the cock was hard, but the skin was soft and like spices and heat.  Dean closed his eyes and gave into the motion, groaning as the cock bumped against his throat on each thrust.  The knot was pushing against his lips, but not pushed in.  Dean began to float.

‘Here it comes baby, drink it down now.’ 

Three thrusts later and Alpha’s cock started to spurt into his mouth.  It tasted strange, not bad, but not like anything he had tasted before.  Alpha held his cock against Dean’s tongue while he came.  Dean had to swallow twice and still some come dribbled out of his lips and onto his chin.

Castiel leant forwards and licked the seed that spilled on his omega’s chin.  He pushed his tongue into his omega’s mouth.  Dean moaned and, Castiel softened the kiss.  Pulling back Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes but the omega couldn’t meet his gaze.  ‘You did so good baby.  How about a bath now huh?’

Dean nodded weakly, Castiel pulled him up to walk beside him up the stairs.  Castiel talked about the house as he went, ‘I know there isn’t much furniture yet, but I will get more.  You can help me pick it out, after all, you’ll be spending a lot of time here.  The bedroom is all set up for us.’

Castiel led Dean into the master bedroom, it was a large room, with deep blue carpet.  The bed was a dark wood four poster, a creamy white canopy and bedspread.  It was so much nicer than his Alpha-Daddy’s home.  ‘You can nest in here baby.’

Dean nodded, ‘It’s lovely Alpha.  Cas.’

‘Now for a bath baby.’

As the bath filled up with water, Dean shed his panties and knelt on the floor beside the sunken tub. His mouth and jaw hurt, but he didn’t say anything.  Alpha ran his hands through his hair, ‘So good for me baby.’

Alpha climbed into the bath first, he drew Dean in, and lying atop his Alpha Dean felt safe.  He felt secure.

**

Late that night Dean was curled up in front of Alpha, they were both naked.  Alpha’s soft cock was nestled up against Dean, soft and warm against his skin.  Dean had been bare since their bath that morning.  Alpha said he would buy Dean new clothes, but he liked seeing Dean bare.  Alpha had one arm tucked around Dean cupping a breast, keeping him safe.  It wasn’t enough.  Feeling safe wasn’t enough. 

Dean didn’t get to nurse Addy at bedtime. 

Dean let the tears begin to fall.

He didn’t get to nurse Addy.  He won’t be able to sleep without him.

Without his omega-mama.

Castiel woke to the sorrow of his omega, Dean sobbing, ‘Baby?  Dean what is it?’

He could feel Dean’s shoulders heaving against him, and scent the misery in the air.

‘Omega, what is it?’  Castiel tried again, more firmly.

Castiel pulled Dean over and pushed his nose into his neck.  The scent of his Alpha should calm him, it did.  A little.  Castiel tried again, ‘Come on baby, what’s the matter?’

Dean hiccupped, ‘My Addy, I can’t nurse him, how will he sleep without me?’

Castiel sighed; he had known that this might be a problem for them.  ‘Dean there will be more pups.  Adam is a grown pup now, he doesn’t need you anymore.  His Alpha will look after him.’

Dean sobbed again, ‘He does need me.  He will miss me.  My Addy.  My pup.’

Castiel ignored Dean contradicting him.  And he did the only thing he could for his omega, he tugged him close pushed Dean’s nose up into his neck, to scent him.

After some time Dean’s sobs quietened to occasional hiccups and his breathing slowed.  Castiel thought of how miserable his omega was without his pup.  But he would have a heat soon.

And then Castiel would knot him and fill him up with a pup of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed at the response I have had for this fic. Thanks so much for all your kind comments. :)  
> I'm deciding which 'angels' to bring in later as Cas' neighbours. Thoughts?


	5. Disobey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta cacoethes_scribendi for her quick and thorough edits. :)

Castiel didn’t begin his new job until a few days after he had bought Dean.  Dean got used to the house, the kitchen.  He cooked beautiful meals for Cas, he cleaned and laundered all his clothes.  On the third day Cas told Dean he was going out and not to unlock the door for anything.

‘Yes Alpha.  Cas.’

Cas left, and Dean began to feel very alone in the big house that didn’t quite feel like home yet.  He went up the stairs to their bedroom.  The blue carpet was so soft under his feet.  Dean thought about kneeling on the floor.  Alpha would like that when he got home.  But instead he climbed into the bed and rubbed against the canopy drapes, against the bedspread and wrapped himself up in the soft white woolly blanket from the foot of the bed.  Dean curled up and thought about Sammy, he thought about Addy.  They would be having lunch at school now, Addy in the baby class and Sammy with the older kids.  Does Addy miss him?  Dean is sure he does.  He is sure because his heart breaks a little more each time he thinks of his missing pup.

When Castiel returned to the house a few hours later he was carrying several bags.  Dean was nowhere to be seen, but he followed to freshest scent up to their bedroom.  His omega was curled up in a cocoon on the bed, the bed smelt so much of Dean and it was perfect.  Castiel hated to, but he woke Dean up with a soft kiss to his sweet lips.  Dean blinked up at him blearily, his hair was ruffled, and he looked adorable. 

‘Alph-, Cas?’ he questioned.

‘I’ve brought you some clothes baby.  Things for you to wear at home, and some clothes for wearing outside.’  He began to unpack the bags onto the bed, there were warm wool skirts, soft button up shirts, fleecy warm cardigans.  Cas showed Dean his new shoes, they were good solid walking shoes, next was a dark blue coat.  Dean’s hands clasped at the wool, fondled the bright silver buttons.  It was a lovely coat.  Pity Dean wouldn’t be able to wear it much. 

As Castiel tipped out the remaining bag he saw his omega flush red in the cheeks.  It was a bag full of underwear.  Beautiful soft silky panties, with bows and lace.  There were lovely nursing bras, with beautiful patterns and soft pretty fabric, but also normal bras in all colours, satins and lace, some with only half a cup that would leave Deans dusky nipples exposed for Castiel to see.  Dean had come to Castiel with plain white and grey cotton.  But this was exquisite, this was what Castiel wanted to see his omega wearing.

‘Come on now baby, I want you to put these on.’  Castiel held up a pair of pale blue satin panties, they were small, they would barely hide Dean’s omega cock and  they would nestle up between his cheeks against his hole.  Dean shyly raised one leg and allowed Castiel to slide the panties up, Dean raised his hips and Castiel settled the panties in place.  They looked stunning against his omega’s skin.  ‘Sit up baby, put this one on now.’

**

Castiel handed Dean a bra to put on.  It was the first bra Dean had worn that wasn’t a plain nursing bra.  It was a dark gold colour, his breasts were pushed up and out.  Presented for his Alpha.  Dean was sure that his Alpha would want his mouth again, but all he asked was, ‘Put all these clothes away for me baby.’

Dean went to wrap the wool blanket around his shoulders, but he let it fall to the floor as Cas gave him one harsh slap on his bare backside. ‘No, don’t you dare cover up omega.  I want to see you in your new clothes.’

Dean put the blanket back on the bed, it was easier than being naked, but the underwear felt strange, it was so much softer and silkier than his plain cotton had been.  Would his Alpha have him dress like this all the time?

Dean hung all his new clothes on his side of the closet, and he remembered the three draws he had for clothes at Alpha-Daddy’s house.  Here he had three draws for just his underwear.  Dean thought that he wouldn’t mind wearing these panties for his Alpha, he wanted to be a good omega. And they felt so soft on his skin.

Cas returned to work the following day.  It was still cold out, but that didn’t matter to Dean, he was to stay in the house where it was warm, it was so warm that Dean was comfortable in just his panties.  ‘Until I’ve claimed you properly baby, until I’ve knotted your sweet omega hole.  You aren’t to leave this house.’

Dean was kneeling at his Alpha’s feet.  He rubbed his nose into Alpha’s groin.  ‘Yes Alpha.’

He was used to staying at home.

He felt Cas hold his hair tight for a second before running through his blonde locks softly.  The hands ran over his face.  Cas bent down to give his omega breasts a rough squeeze through his silky bra.  Dean whimpered, he liked when Alpha touched him like that. 

‘I’ll see you tonight omega.’  Alpha said, ‘want to see your pretty tits then baby.’

‘Yes Alpha.  Cas.  I’ll be good.’  Alpha kissed him softly on his mouth, quickly, before rising to leave.

Dean was a good omega.

Once his Alpha left for work, Dean began to tidy up, there wasn’t much mess since it was just the two of them.  There were no pups here. 

No Addy. 

He hadn’t seen his pup for more than a week.

Dean found his way to the study at the back of the house, it was a small room, with bare floorboards.  But there were bookshelves on all the walls, and they were full of books.  The spines were all different colours, Dean thought about how much Sammy would like all these books.  Maybe there would be a good story there for Dean to read.

Browsing the shelves led Dean to realise that his Alpha must be very smart.  Lots of the books were just full of numbers and letters all mixed up.  But on the bottom shelf at one end were some storybooks.  Dean picked one out and brought it with him up the stairs and into the big bed.  It was safe here in his nest.

Dean read, and it was slow going.  He had never been a very good reader, but when he presented as omega there was not much more reading taught to him.  Sure there was a little here and there, especially for recipes, but not enough.  Dean liked to read, even if it took him minutes on every page.  Sammy was a fast reader.  He read books with hundreds of pages.

Dean fell asleep after a while, he snuggled under the wool blanket.  Warm and safe in his nest.

He was startled awake by the phone ringing.  Dean reached over to the handset on Cas’ bedside table, ‘Hello, Alpha Krushnic’s residence.’  Dean answered the phone the way he had been taught.

_‘Dean!’_

It was Sammy.  ‘Sammy, what is it?  How did you know this number?’

_‘I found it in Alpha-Dad’s things.  It’s Addy Dee, he’s real sick.’_

‘No,’ Dean felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest, ‘What’s wrong with him?  Tell me Sammy.’

_‘He won’t eat Dee, he just sits there, staring at the walls.  I tried to get him to eat.  I promised you I would look after him.  But Dean I can’t.  He misses you.’_

Dean hung up the phone without saying anything to his brother and stared at the canopy of the bed above him.  He still had milk for Addy, Alpha liked to play with his breasts, nurse from him.  His milk was still in.  He looked over at the alarm clock.  It was three in the afternoon, Alpha would be home at six.  There was time.

Time to go see his pup.

But going to see his pup meant that he would have to go out alone, go on the bus across town.  Alone.

Heart thumping in his chest, Dean walked to the closet and dressed in warm clothes, he took his dark blue wool coat from its hanger.  It would be the first time he had worn it, the first time he had left Alphas house.  He found a hat and a scarf that must belong to Cas, they smelt like him. 

Dressed in his warm clothes, wearing Cas’ hat and scarf he paced in front of the door.  If he left he might be attacked, Cas had only scent marked him, and he wouldn’t be claimed properly until they mated in his first heat.  But Addy needed him.  His pup needed him.  That was enough for Dean to overcome his fear, pocket some coins and walk out of the door.

The walk to the bus stop at the end of the street was the first time Dean had been outside alone since he was a pup.  But it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be.  Alpha lived in a nice street, there were lots of big houses, and they all had lovely gardens, in the summertime they would be filled with sweet smelling flowers.

Dean climbed up the bus steps, he paid for his ticket with the money he had taken from Alpha’s coin plate.  There was another omega sitting alone at the front of the bus, he had dark hair, and was a couple of years older than Dean, his belly swollen with a pup.  Dean looked at the omega, a pleading look in his eyes.

‘Sit next to me.’  The omega said, patting the seat beside him.  Omegas were always ready to help each other in public.  Together they were much safer. 

‘Thanks’ Dean whispered.

The omega took Dean’s hand and leant close, ‘You are only scent marked.  You should go home.  Back to your Alpha, you smell like him.  Not claimed yet though?’

Dean rested his head against the older omega, it was as easy as breathing to be around another omega.  They were so much the same, no threats, they could be affectionate without worry.  ‘I haven’t had my first heat’ Dean whispered, ‘Alpha wants to wait.  But I have to see my pup.  I mean my brother.’  The omega reached over to Dean and ran his knuckles over the edge of one of his breasts. 

‘I understand.’  The omega took Dean’s hand and placed it on his belly, the swell was calming for Dean, so he left his head on the omega’s shoulder.

The omega was still on the bus when they reached Dean’s stop.  He leant up and kissed the omega on the cheek, ‘Thank-you.’

The omega took Dean’s hand and gave him a slip of paper.  ‘I’m Kevin, you call me for anything.’

‘Thank-you.’ Dean said again before getting off the bus.

The three blocks walk from the bus stop to Alpha-Daddy’s house was much scarier than the last time he had walked it.  He had been walking beside Sammy then, carrying Addy.  It was December, just before the winter break, it had been Dean’s last day of school.

The pale afternoon light was still shining; it was only just before four in the afternoon.  There were lots of Alphas on the streets.  A couple called out to him, but none came up to him.  He hurried up to his old home.  The door was locked so he rapped on it with his knuckles.

Sammy answered the door with a shocked look on his face, ‘Dean, what are you doing here?  I didn’t mean for you to come.  Did you come alone?’  Despite his questions he pulled Dean into a tight hug.

Dean couldn’t answer, ‘Where’s Addy?’ was all that he could get out.

Sammy took his hand and led him into the living room.  Addy was asleep on the sofa, in his hands, tucked up under his nose was one of the shirts Dean had left behind.  The shirt, and his face were still wet from tears. 

‘He still thinks you are going to be here when we come home from school.  I gave him one of your shirts so he could scent you.’  Sammy said, moving to sit across the room.

Dean pulled off his blue coat, fell to his knees beside the sofa and nosed into Addy’s hair.  Addy snuffled, and woke quickly at the scent of his omega.  He kissed all over Dean’s face, ‘Missed you Dee.  Missed you so much.  You back home now?’

Dean moved to sit up on the sofa with Addy, ‘Missed you too Addy.’

‘I’m so hungry Dee.’

‘You need to listen to Sammy and eat your grown up food Addy.  You’ll get so sick if you don’t eat.’

‘But I missed you so much Dee.  Love you Dee.’

‘I know pup,’ Dean said as he opened up his shirt and unclasped his nursing bra.  ‘Drink up.’

Addy crawled to lay across Dean’s lap, he latched on and began to suckle.  It felt so much better to nurse Addy.  It made him feel whole.  It was so much better than the strange feeling that come over him when Alpha drank from him.  Addy’s hand slipped into his shirt and onto his other breast, just as it always had.  It was nice.  It was right.

Dean ran his fingers through Addy’s light brown hair.  ‘I can’t stay pup, I have to go back to my Alpha.  You have to be so good for Sammy okay?  You need to be a big boy now.’ 

Sammy came from across the room and sat beside Dean, he wrapped one arm around Dean’s shoulders and pushed his nose into Dean’s neck.

‘You smell like him you know.’

‘I know.  I have to.  I’m his omega.  Anyway, I don’t mind, he smells good.’

They stayed there on the sofa, cuddled up for a long time, Addy finished nursing, but remained tucked up against Dean’s breasts, just being close. 

‘What time is it Sammy?’ Dean asked quietly after a long time, the shadows had grown very long out the window and the room had become very dim.

‘It’s five.’

‘I have to go.  Alpha will be home at six.’

Dean sat up straight, Addy grumbled at him ‘No Dee, just stay a little longer.  Please Dee.’

‘I want to Addy, I really do.  But I have to get home to Alpha.’

Dean fixed his clothes and picked up his coat.  He kissed all over Addy’s face. ‘Love you pup.  Miss you Addy.’

Addy began to cry, Dean picked him up and passed him to Sammy.  Dean kissed Sammy on the cheek, ‘You be so good for Sammy pup, you eat for Sammy.  Okay?’

‘'kay’  Addy whispered.

‘Sammy, you make sure he eats.  Tell him I said he has to eat like a big boy.’

‘I promise Dean.’

Dean walked out of the door and away from his pup.  Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I love to hear what you think. Please ask in comments if there is anything about this verse that isn't clear, or you have any questions about the society they are living in. I'll be sure to either answer or include the information in later chapters.
> 
> I have taken all the character suggestions on board and you'll be seeing some of them from chapter 9 or so. :)


	6. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much to my beta reader cacoethes_scribendi. So appreciated. Tags have been updated.

CHAPTER 6: Punished

Castiel was glad that he was able to leave work on time after his first day.  It was good being back at work, although he had missed his omega’s company.  But he would be at home at six, just like he had told Dean.  It had been a long time since lunch and Castiel was looking forward to whatever Dean had chosen to make them for dinner.  He expected that the dinner would be ready, and his omega would be kneeling at the door.  Waiting for him.

At the last set of lights before turning down his street Castiel had to wait for some time, the traffic was moving slowly.  The scent of omega fear drifted in though his car’s heating vents.  It was very faint at first, so faint that nearly chose to ignore it, after all, there were omegas in fear all over town.  Omegas were always at risk.  A good Alpha kept his omega at home.  Kept their omega safe.  Especially if they weren't fully claimed.

But after sucking in one more breath full of the scent it became familiar.  It was his omega.

Castiel pulled his Toyota over to the side of the road.  He was really very close to home, but what was his omega doing out here?   _Away from the safety of home?_   As he climbed out of the car his chest was already vibrating with his growl. There were two Alphas. The taller one had his omega by the hair, and the other was licking over his exposed breasts.  Trying to scent mark him.

As Castiel ran over to his omega, the two Alphas looked up, both growling, challenging him for the omega.

‘That omega belongs to me’ Castiel growled out.

‘He isn't anyone’s.  There’s no claim’ the one holding Dean’s hair snarled.

‘I’ve scented him.  Smell him.’

‘A scent don’t mean shit.  A scent mark can be easily covered up, easy to change.’

‘Gordon called us, followed him home we did.’  This was the other Alpha now, he had stopped licking all over Dean and was standing beside Dean.  ‘We jumped the pretty omega.  Such a little slut this one is, out on his own, with no claim.  Just waiting for some Alpha cock.  He was lucky Gordon sent us.’

Castiel stepped up to the Alpha and threw a punch, the Alpha ducked, stepped back, and nearly stood on the omega still laying on the cold asphalt.  The Alpha lunged forwards, knocking Castiel over.  Castiel pulled hard on the Alpha's shoulders, forcing his head down into the gritty ground beside his shoulder.  ‘Fuck you both.  That omega is mine.’ 

Castiel surged upwards, kicking the Alpha on the ground in the face, breaking his nose.  Blood sprayed out across Castiel’s shins, splattering over his pants and shoes.  He looked up just in time to see the other Alpha coming towards him.  Castiel threw another punch, and this time it landed, right in the Alpha’s temple.  Knocking him to the ground.

Both the Alphas remained on the ground, unconscious.  He quickly made his way over to Dean; he had sat up now, holding one hand to his bloody nose.  There was a bruise already forming on the side of his face, blood coming from his nose and his knuckles.  He had tried to fight back.  His blue jacket was on the ground, his shirt was ripped off, tits exposed to the cold air, his body was shaking from both the cold and the fear.

‘Sorry Alpha.  I’m sorry.  I promised not to leave.’

Castiel remained silent.  He picked up his omega, and carried him to the car, placing him in the passenger seat.

‘So sorry Alpha.  So sorry.’ His omega tried again.

Castiel got back into the driver’s seat.  He looked over at his omega who was bleeding and half naked.

‘Fuck.’  He swore loudly.  ‘What the fuck were you thinking omega?  I told you stay home.  You disobeyed me.  Disobeyed your Alpha.’

Dean cowered in the passenger seat, holding his shirt together, ‘Sorry Alpha,’ he tried again, ‘I promised not to leave. But I had to.  Addy needed me.’

‘Adam is five years old.  He isn’t a little pup anymore.  He is grown.  And you will be punished for disobeying me.’

**

Alpha drove him home.  He shouted at him, swore like Alpha-Daddy used to.  Dean felt so scared.

Alpha carried him up to their bathroom, stripped his clothes off and put him into the empty tub.  He turned the water on, it was cold at first, splashing on his feet.  Then the water got hot.  It was so hot.  Alpha scrubbed him all over, scrubbed his skin so hard.  Alpha washed his hair.   The shampoo got in Dean’s eyes but Alpha didn’t stop.  Dean felt so scared.

Alpha hauled Dean out of the bath by his hair, and towelled him dry.  Dean’s breath came in gasps. Alpha-Daddy just slapped him a few times when he needed to be punished, then he was finished.  But this was different.  Alpha dragged him onto the bed, still holding him by his hair, Alpha pushed him down onto his back.  He put three fingers into Dean’s mouth, they were thick and tasted like shampoo.  They pushed down on his tongue, Dean tried to swallow around the fingers, but he couldn’t.

‘Bite me and you’ll be sorry.’  Alpha said.

Alpha licked all over Dean, he licked his little omega cock, licked up over his stomach, over his breasts.  Biting at his nipples.  He licked up Dean’s neck on each side.  ‘You are my omega.  Mine.  You belong to me.’

Alpha took his fingers from Dean’s mouth, and he swallowed, relieved that they were gone.  But Alpha only moved them to his nipples and pinched.  Hard.  So hard.  Dean cried out.  It hurt so much more than when Alpha-Daddy had slapped him in the face.

‘That’s it baby.  I bet you can feel me now.  I’m the only one who can touch you.  I’m your Alpha.’

‘Yes Alpha.’

Alpha twisted his nipple once more, and then flipped him over onto his knees.  ‘I didn’t say you could speak omega.’

Alpha pushed his chest onto the bed, and pulled his cheeks apart.  He began to panic, Alpha said he would wait for his heat to claim him.  Alpha spat on his hole, he rubbed a finger up against it and pushed in.  It was a strange feeling; the stretch of Alpha’s knuckles hurt him.  ‘Do you feel that omega?  I can do what I want with you.  I could knot this hole right now if I wanted to.’

‘Please Al-’ Dean was silenced by a harsh slap, Alpha’s finger still pushed inside him.

‘I. Said. Not. To. Speak.’  Alpha said, spanking him hard on each word, the impact caused Alpha’s finger to move uncomfortably inside Dean.

‘Now baby, I’m going to spank you properly for not obeying me.  You must always obey your Alpha.  Who is your Alpha?’

Dean didn’t speak.  Alpha said he mustn’t speak.  But Alpha asked him a question.  Dean whined in response.

‘You’re learning omega, you may speak.’

‘You’re my Alpha.’

‘Yes, I am.’  Alpha removed his finger, and then the hits started to fall.  Hard.  Alpha spoke on each slap.  ‘You. Must. Not. Go. Out. Alone. You. Are. Mine. Omegas. Do. As. They. Are. Told.’

By the end of the spanking Dean was a quivering mess, he felt the tears and snot all over his face.  Alpha rubbed his hand over Dean’s raw red skin.  Occasionally scraping him with his nail, or pinching him gently.  It hurt so much.  Alpha had hurt him so much.  ‘You took that so well baby.  But now you have to take the rest of your punishment.’

Alpha took Dean by the hair again; he dragged him out of their bedroom.  Dean’s legs wouldn’t work for him, so he was tripping over his feet, scrambling to keep pace with Alpha.  Alpha was pulling his hair so hard.  It hurt Dean so much.  He stumbled down the stairs beside Alpha, to the back of the house and into the study. 

‘Kneel.’  Alpha told Dean, and he obeyed.  He knelt with the perfect posture he had learnt years ago, except this time his heels were pushing into his red swollen bottom.  It hurt.  ‘You will stay in here, kneeling, do not move until I am satisfied you have learnt your lesson.  You do not leave this house without me.’

Dean cried as his Alpha left him alone, he cried great heaving sobs that eventually trailed off into quiet whimpers.  Whimpers for his Alpha.  His bottom hurt so much, but he couldn’t relieve the pressure.  Alpha told him not to move.  The study had been such a nice room full of lovely books just that morning.  But the study was not a nice room now.

Dean was lonely in the study. 

Alpha turned the lights off when he left the room, it was so dark.  But there was a crack of light seeping under the door.  Alpha was still awake somewhere in the house. 

The study was dark.

It was dark when those Alphas had taken him, snatched him from the lit street and pulled him into the shadows.  He had nearly made it home.  Dean sucked in a deep breath, he smelt like his Alpha now.  Alpha was here, except that he wasn’t.  Alpha was somewhere else in the house and Dean needed his Alpha. 

But he wasn’t to move until Alpha came to get him.

Time passed and the light disappeared from under the door.  He had been in here for so long now, his knees were hurting.  _Where was Alpha?_

Was Alpha going to leave him here all night?  Dean should have never left the house. 

But Addy had needed him.

Dean wasn’t supposed to leave the house.

Dean was a bad omega.

Dean tried to hold in his tears.  He felt sick low in his stomach and his head was hurting.

Dean wanted his Alpha.

He wanted Cas.

Cas could make him feel better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I just love to hear what you all think. I am still amazed at the response I have had for this, thanks for being such lovely readers. :)  
> Something exciting is happening next chapter... ;) And Cas is going to get better, I swear.


	7. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for beta reading for me. :)

Castiel listened to his omega’s cries lessen to soft whimpers from the kitchen as he fixed himself a sandwich for dinner.  He found himself slamming things around as he prepared his food, he was still furious.  His omega was crying for him, but if he went to Dean he would beat him again.  He fumed as he ate his dinner and after taking some deep breaths he left the kitchen.

He let his rage dissipate as he read in the living room.  On the sofa where he had first properly touched his omega.  His omega who was now shut away in the study.  It was better for him to be there, Castiel couldn’t stand to look at him right now.  He had put himself in so much needless danger.  And for what?  To go and nurse a pup that was already in school.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left Dean for so long right away, it was such a long time for his omega to be alone in his new home.  Castiel would have to find a hobby for his omega, at least until their first pup came. 

But his omega should have obeyed him. 

It was putting him in a rage all over again just thinking about it.  Those Alphas had come so close to taking his omega from him.   His omega who smelt perfect again.  His milk and honey scent was mixed with Castiel’s scent. 

He had nearly lost his omega.

His omega that had cost him thirty-five thousand.

Castiel went up to bed, to Dean’s nest.  It was strange to be in the large bed alone now, even though Dean had only been here for a week.  Castiel worried about him, would he try to leave again?  Dean wouldn’t be safe until they were mated, properly.  And Castiel needed to wait for Dean to have his first heat for that. 

His father always told him that to mate an omega before their first heat meant that the mating bond would always be weak.  An omega couldn’t really enjoy a knot until their first heat, and even then the first mating would not be pleasant.  For an omega to truly bond with their Alpha they had to want to be mated.  And no omega would want a knot before they started to produce slick for the first time.

His omega would have to take his punishment before coming back into their bed.  To his nest.  Castiel would fetch him in the morning.  He didn’t want to leave Dean for too long; after all he wouldn’t want to have Dean make a mess on the floor.

Castiel slept in fits.  He wanted to go to his omega.  But he had to wait for morning, he had told himself that in the morning Dean would be done with his punishment.  How else would he stop Dean from wanting to go to Addy again? 

Castiel woke to the first light of the dawn coming through his open curtains.  He went for Dean.  It was time for his punishment to be over.  As Castiel reached the head of the stairs he began to smell more than just the left over omega fear from the night before.

**

Dean was sick.  He must be, he was so hot, but he wasn’t sweating, the snot and tears from the night before had dried to a crust on his face.  There was wet seeping down his thighs.  Right next to him on the floor was a puddle of bile from where he had been sick earlier, and his stomach was still churning.  There was nothing left in it, Dean hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning.  He did not dare to move.

Alpha told him to stay still. 

He couldn’t feel his knees or his feet anymore.  He had been here in the dark for such a long time. Was alpha ever going to come and get him? 

Alpha had said he couldn’t move. 

Dean was a good omega.

Alpha burst through the door and Dean let out a whine.  He couldn’t talk.  Alpha had told him not to talk.  He didn’t want to be hit again.  His bottom still hurt from the spanking.

Cas came over to Dean and knelt down next to him.  ‘Oh, baby.  Come on, I’ve got you.’

Alpha picked him up, Alpha smelt really good.  He moaned and rubbed his face against his Alpha.   _So sorry Alpha._   His stomach felt so much better already.  Alpha was the only one who could look after him.

Dean moaned and whined at his alphas neck, ‘What do you need baby?’

Dean just looked up at him and whined low in his throat.  Alpha said not to talk. 

Dean was a good omega.

‘Oh baby, you can talk all you want now.  I want to hear your voice.’

‘Need you Alpha, so empty Alpha.’

**

Castiel picked his omega up, and Dean clung to him.  Legs tight around his waist.  Castiel reached his hand under his omega, between his cheeks.  His hole and thighs were soaked with slick.  Castiel pushed two fingers against Dean’s omega hole.  They slipped in so easily.  Dean’s heat had been in place for some time.  Castiel hadn’t been there to help him but he was here now.  ‘I’m going to fill your hole up omega.  Dean baby, I’m going to push my knot so deep into you, tie you up and fill you with a pup.’

‘Please Cas.  Need you Alpha’ his omega begged him.

Castiel carried Dean out of the office and the living room was as far as they got.  Dean pushing down onto Castiel’s fingers that were still pushed up into his hole.  ‘More Alpha, want your knot Alpha.’

Castiel put Dean down on the sofa and the omega immediately got on his knees, facing away from Castiel.  Head resting on his folded arms.  Presenting for his Alpha.

His pretty omega hole glistened, pink, puffy and shiny with slick.  Castiel surged forwards and licked a wet stripe over the hole.  The taste was soft, sticky and slightly sweet on his tongue.  Castiel climbed up behind his omega and slipped his tongue inside his sweet hole.  He pushed inside, working his tongue against the soft inner walls.  His omega thrust back onto his tongue.  When his chin was sticky and wet with slick, Castiel withdrew his tongue.  With one last lick to the sweet needy hole he pushed two fingers back inside.  He curled them and felt for the little bundle of nerves.  Dean jerked and groaned, thrusting back onto the fingers.  ‘No please Alpha, no more fingers, need your knot.’

‘Okay baby.  Begging for my knot aren’t you?  Such a needy omega.’  Castiel ran his hands up to Dean’s waist, he held Dean steady as he pushed his cock into his omega’s hole. 

It was tight, wet and perfect.  Dean groaned and his back arched at the force of the cock stretching him wide open.  ‘Look at that pretty hole opening up for me.  Taking your first Alpha cock so well baby.’  Castiel smoothed his hands over his omegas back.  His skin was hot, but it was dry.  Heat.  Dean looked back at Castiel over his shoulder, not into his eyes.  But it was close.  Good.

Castiel pulled out slightly and pushed into his omega’s hole again.  Watching Dean’s face, his mouth was slack with pleasure.  It was perfect, knowing he was causing his omega such pleasure.  He began to thrust in earnest now.  Pushing hard into his omega, panting, ‘So perfect Dean.  Such a fucking tight hole.  Want this knot baby don’t you?’

Dean gasped out, ‘Yes Alpha.  Need your knot.’

Cas felt his knot start to swell, ‘Here it comes baby.  Take my knot in your pretty hole.’

Cas looked down and watched his knot start to push into Dean.  The omega cried out now.  Not in pleasure, but in pain.  Castiel was stretching him so wide, he watched the skin of his omega’s hole stretched tight around the swell of his knot. 

‘No, Stop. Please Alpha, stop.’

‘Can’t stop now omega.  You’re taking my knot so good.  Stretching you wide open.  Such a needy little omega.’

‘Please stop Alpha, please…no.’  The omega stopped speaking and screamed as his knot pushed to its widest point.

Castiel didn’t stop, only pushed harder, slipped fully into the sweet hole.  ‘Take my knot baby.  You need my knot in your hole.’

The omega cried in pain now, his knot fully seated.  Castiel had only a little sympathy for his omega.  This was what a mating was.  It was pain, but it was also love.

Castiel lent forwards, grasping Dean’s hair and pulled him up, tipping Dean’s head to the side.  Castiel opened his mouth and bit, hard and deep into the side of Dean’s neck.  Blood began to flow into his mouth.  Claimed.  Mated.

His omega let out a groan, his pain turn to pleasure on the fullness of his Alpha’s knot.  The omega hole tightened around the base of Castiel’s knot.  His thrusts were shallow now, his knot rubbed beautifully inside his omega’s hole.  He held Dean’s hair with one hand; the other reached around Dean and pulled on one of his omega tits.  Castiel could feel the sticky warmth of milk begin to flow. 

His omega cried out, ‘Yes, Alpha.  So good to me Alpha.  I’m yours.  Cas.’

Castiel held Dean as he came untouched on his knot.  There was no mess from his little omega cock. 

Castiel bucked his hips twice more before beginning to spill his seed into his omega.  He felt his cock spurt several times in Dean’s hole.  They were tied together now.  Mated.  Claimed.

Cas rolled them to one side, curled his arms around Dean and continued to gently fondle his tits.  He licked gently over the bite mark on Dean’s neck, before whispering into the shell of his ear. ‘You were perfect Dean, my perfect omega.’

‘Yes Alpha.’

‘My knot feels so good tied up in your hole.’

‘Filled me up so good Alpha.’ Dean tipped his head back and licked the underside of his chin. 

‘Filling your belly with a pup.’

They fell asleep tied together, the omega’s heat sated for now.  Cas held his omega and waited for his knot to soften. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. As always, I would love to hear what you think. More soon. ;)


	8. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for beta reading for me. :) 
> 
> Enjoy all the smut. ;)

Castiel woke to the feeling of his knot slipping from his omega’s hole.  Wet and sticky.  They were wrapped up together on the sofa, the late morning light spilling through the window, the curtains open.  Castiel hoped that none of their neighbours were out for an early walk that morning.  They would have been able to see everything.

Castiel nuzzled into the back of his omegas neck, licked over the open wound of his claiming mark.  A trail of blood from the claiming mark had dried between them, the dried blood stark against his omegas skin where the wound had bled while they slept.  He felt Dean began to stir, wiggling back against him.  ‘Cas…Alpha.’  His omega whimpered.

‘You’re good baby, I’ve got you Dean.’

‘Alpha...’  His omega’s stomach gurgled under his hand.  He pressed several more kisses along his omega’s neck nosing at the sweet smell of his omega, he would do anything for Dean.

‘Alright, you stay here on the sofa.  I’ll bring you something to eat.’

Castiel gently clambered over his omega and made his way over to the kitchen.  There were all sorts of omega snacks in the fridge, fruit pieces, nuts and cut up vegetables.  He gathered some and began to prepare a plate for Dean.

**

Dean blinked his eyes open.  He was alone.  _Where was his Alpha?_   Food, he was bringing him food.  But he didn’t feel hungry anymore.  He didn’t want food.  Dean wanted his Alpha’s knot, his hole felt so empty without the knot inside him.  It had hurt.  It had hurt more than anything.  More than the spanking from the night before.  Taking the knot for the first time had been so painful, but it had been so good afterwards.  Alpha had pulled on his nipples, marked his neck up.  Claimed him.  Dean must be a good omega.  His Alpha claimed him properly.

Dean reached a hand up to the side of his neck where his claim mark was.  It was tender, still weeping a little.  Alpha would have to lick it better.

_Where was Alpha?_  Dean was so hot.  So hot.  And Alpha had abandoned him.  He rolled over and fell to the floor with a soft thud.  Alpha was in the kitchen, he was getting food.  But Dean didn’t want food.  He started to crawl to the kitchen, it was a long way, but the floor was nice on his hands and knees.  Alpha had such nice floors.  Alpha.  Alpha had a knot.  Dean needed a knot.  His hole was empty.

Dean crawled through the archway to the kitchen, he presented for his alpha right there on the floor.  Alpha needed to knot him.  He could knot Dean anywhere.  Alpha heard him, _he heard him_.  Dean felt his alpha step up behind him; Alpha knelt down, and rubbed his hands over Dean’s back, down to his cheeks.  Alpha parted his cheeks, he pushed two thumbs into Dean’s hole and pulled. 

‘Such a pretty little hole baby.’

Dean pushed out, and felt a line of slick dribble from his hole.  ‘Look at that slick baby, I bet you want my knot stretching you open huh?’

‘Alpha.  Cas…’ Dean cried out.  ‘Please knot me.  Alpha.  Need your knot in my hole.’

Cas just chuckled, ‘I know Dean, I know.  Going to fuck you now baby, going to tie you up on my knot.’

Dean whimpered, and pushed back again onto Cas’ thumbs.  The thumbs pulled his hole open further, Alpha would be able to see inside him.  His heart fluttered knowing Cas was so close.  ‘Yes Alpha.’

Alpha withdrew his thumbs, he turned Dean over, until they were face to face.  ‘Want to see your pretty face baby, want to milk your pretty tits.’

‘Yes Alpha, please Alpha.’

Alpha was on his knees between Dean’s legs.  He pulled Dean by his ankles and he slid across the tiles.  Cas hauled Dean up, his legs were high on his Alpha’s shoulders.  His hole so close to his Alpha.  Alpha pushed inside him, Dean felt Cas’ cock stretch him, it was a pleasant stretch.  It had hurt the last time, but now it felt so good.  ‘Please Cas.  More.’

Cas leant down, almost folding him in two, and bit roughly at one of his nipples.  Dean cried out, it was so good.  ‘Baby, going to drink you all up.’

His Alpha began to suckle, thrusting into Dean’s hole and pulling milk from Dean’s breast at the same time.  Alpha pulled back, one hand came up and forced Dean’s mouth open.  Cas leant over Dean’s face and dribbled the milk from his mouth onto Dean’s tongue.  ‘Don’t you taste good baby?’

Dean swallowed the sweet milk, he hadn’t tasted himself since he was nine years old.  It was good.  ‘Yes, Alpha.’

‘Not going to stop filling you with pups, always want your tits full of milk baby.’

Cas continued to milk him, sharing his spoils between them for some time, Dean began to push back on his cock harder, ‘Please Alpha, knot me Cas.’

‘Be patient baby, you’ll get my knot when I'm good and ready to give it to you.’

‘Please alpha.’  Dean was begging now, he needed his Alphas knot, craved the fullness in his hole.  ‘You fill me up so good Cas.’

His Alpha growled and pushed harder into Dean, as the knot began to form at the base of Alpha’s cock, he pushed it in and out of Dean’s hole.  It caught on his rim on every thrust.  The stretch hurt, but he knew that it was a good hurt.  Alpha pushed his knot in one last time, it was big now.  Dean wanted to ask Cas how big the knot was, it felt so big.  The swell of it stretched Dean’s hole so far.  He thought that his skin might split.  Would Alpha keep going if that happened?  Dean didn’t know.  But his hole took the knot in; he didn’t cry out this time, it hurt, but he knew how good it would feel when he was plugged up on Cas’ knot.  The knot rubbed against his pleasure gland, the constant pressure, and the sense of completeness was what brought Dean over the edge, he threw his head back and felt his hole clench tight.  ‘Good boy baby.  Such a good omega for me.’  Alpha ran his hands on Dean’s skin.  His hands felt cool.

Dean panted as he recovered, but the feeling of his Alpha’s cock pulsing inside of him brought him over the edge once more.  The cock was spurting, warming him from within.

They were tied face to face.  Dean looked up at his Alpha, looked right at his face.  But not into his eyes.  An omega doesn’t look their Alpha in the eyes. 

Dean was a good omega.

**

Cas didn’t regret knotting Dean face to face.  It was not the best position to be tied in.  But it had been worth it.  Sharing his omega’s milk with Dean, watching his freckled face as he came, those pretty green eyes staring up at him.  ‘I’ve got you omega.’

Castiel carefully lifted them both up, he held Dean steady, careful not to put too much pressure on his knot.  He carried his omega over to the bench and lay him there on the granite.  The plate of food he had been preparing was beside him. 

Castiel picked up a piece of cheese and held it to his omega’s lips.  ‘Eat baby.  You need your strength.  Going to knot you again and again.  Love being in your hole omega.’

Dean obediently opened his mouth and took the cheese, he ate from Castiel’s fingers, ate all that was offered.

Castiel feed Dean all the pieces of food as they were tied together.  He dribbled water into his omegas mouth from his own.  He waited until his knot went down enough to slip from Dean’s hole, he gently pulled out.  Soothing his hands over his omega’s skin.

‘No, Alpha please.’

‘Come on baby, let go up and have a bath huh?’

‘Yes Alpha.’

Castiel picked up his omega, felt a trickle of come leak out of his hole and onto his hand.  He carried his omega and two water bottles up the stairs and into their bedroom.  Dean was lax against him, nuzzling his face into his chest.  He gently placed Dean onto the bed, before going into the bathroom ‘I’m going to run the bath baby.  I’ll be right in here.’

‘Please, Alpha.  Cas.  Don’t leave me.’

‘The door is open baby, you’re alright.’

Castiel turned the taps, and drizzled some lotion into the water as it began to fill.  He heard Dean whimper and cry out for him from his nest.  ‘Alpha, Cas I need you.  Please Cas.’

Castiel left the taps running and went for his omega.  Dean had pushed his face into Cas’ pillow, trying to scent him.  ‘I’m right here Dean, I didn’t leave you omega.’

He pulled Dean up to walk beside him.  It was only a few steps across the room and into the bathroom but it felt an eternity. 

He turned off the water and helped his omega into the water, he then climbed in behind Dean.  The water was perfect, quite warm for him, but it would feel cool and soothing for his omega.  Dean rolled over and licked up his neck, ‘Cas…’ he whispered.

‘You’re such a good omega baby.  So good for me.’  Castiel pulled his omega up and kissed him softly, worked his tongue between his sweet lips.  He rubbed his hands through his omegas wet hair.  Dean leaned into his touch.  His omega ran his hand up his neck on to Castiel’s cheek, nails gently scratching in the short stubble there.

They knotted once more in the bath.  It was perfect, slippery bodies tied together.  The water became cold around them but they lay together in the water.  Once Castiel was able to slip from Dean’s hole, he stood and got out of the tub.  He took his omega and wrapped him in a towel.  The aftermath of this bath was so different from Dean’s bath the day before, when Castiel had been desperate to wash him of the strange Alpha scents. 

He carried Dean to the bed and pulled back the covers.  They lay together, Castiel wrapped around his omega.  Hands splayed over his stomach.  Maybe there was a pup already in there?  Probably not, there was only a small chance for a pup after this heat.  An omega almost never took in their first heat.  But just maybe there was a pup in there to fill the hole that Addy had left in Dean.

**

They slept cuddled together, and when they woke Dean felt his heat peak again.  He pushed back against his Alpha’s cock, and felt it swell against him, nestled between his cheeks.  Alpha woke and began to whisper in Dean’s ear, his voice rough from sleep.  ‘Feel so good on me baby, you need my knot?  Your little hole all wet and begging for me omega?’

Dean just groaned and pushed back against his Alpha’s cock harder.  Alpha pulled on his nipples, his breasts were swollen with milk.  Alpha began to squeeze firmly, and Dean felt his milk flow over his skin.  He raised one leg and made room for Cas to slip inside him. 

They rocked gently together, and Cas continued to milk his breasts.  ‘So much milk for me baby.  Getting you all wet with it.’

Alpha was right, his chest was wet and sticky with his milk.  It felt so good to be good for his Alpha.  Alpha thought he was a good omega.  The sheets under him were damp with the milk.  Dean felt his Alpha’s knot began to swell.  It pushed and rubbed against his inner walls, it was so good to have Cas knot him.  Alpha placed his mouth over the claiming mark.  He sucked hard, and bit down.  Drawing blood again.

Dean moaned loudly.  ‘Yes Alpha.  Yours.’

Cas’ knot began to fill him with warmth, and Dean groaned out his own pleasure. 

Cas licked his neck gently as they lay tied together, ‘Love you omega, you are perfect for me omega.’

‘Love you too Alpha.  Cas.’  Dean whispered.

‘You just have to be good for me now.  Need to stay here where you are safe.  Even though I have claimed you, those Alpha’s would still try to take you. That Alpha Gordon has caught your scent.  Even a claiming mark might not be enough to keep him away from you.’

Dean sighed in disappointment but whispered ‘Yes Cas.’

**

Dean’s heat continued for five more days.  They knotted so many times.  In the nest, on the floor, in the bath.  Again and again.  When Dean was stated they sleep, Cas brought food for him to their nest.  Cas was a good Alpha.

Cas told Dean he was a good omega.  How he loves his needy little hole, that he looks pretty stretched on his knot.  So good for his Alpha.

Dean loved to hear those things.  It helped him to forget the dark of the study.

Dean was a good omega.

He will be a good omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for the reviews, I love to hear what you think. Do let me know if you have any questions about the AU-world these guys are living in here and I'll make sure to include that information somewhere.


	9. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I was slow to send it to my lovely beta. Life got in the way for both of us. There might be a little longer wait between chapters now since life has gotten so busy again for me.

Once Dean’s heat was over his Alpha went back to work.  Dean dressed in the morning again, he wore his pretty underwear like Alpha wanted, and he knelt at Alpha’s feet.  Dean stayed at home and didn’t leave to go and see Addy.

Dean was a good omega.                

While Cas was at work Dean tidied the house a little trying to keep everything in order, but he found himself returning to the bedroom and his nest.  He left the window curtains open to make sure that the room was bright and airy.  Making sure that there were no dark spaces in his nest.  He needed his nest to be a good place, and the dark was a bad place.

The morning his heat finished Dean had changed the sheets on the bed, they were damp and smelt like their claiming.  Between the mattress and the bedside table was the book, the book he had been reading before he left the house.  He had placed that book neatly on the bedside table and left it there.  That book had come from the study.  Dean didn’t want to put it back in the study, Dean didn’t ever want to go back to the study.

That evening at six Dean was waiting for his Alpha to return from work, he had done just as his Alpha asked.  He had stayed home, he was kneeling, waiting for Alpha.  Cas fed him dinner from his own hands, he told Dean how he wanted to knot him that night, ‘I’ve thought about you all day baby.  I’ve missed you Dean.’

Dean didn’t like the sound of that, he was still so sore from his heat.  He didn’t like the idea of Alpha knotting him, Alpha was the one who had put him in the study.  Without his heat making his hormones go haywire he could think straight.  Alpha had left him alone.  Alpha had hit him, hit him so much, then left him in the study.

Dean’s hole was still so sore.  But Alpha didn’t care, he didn’t ask Dean’s permission, he didn't have to.  He is the Alpha, and Alphas are the bosses.  That was the first rule that Dean learnt about Alpha’s from his omega-mama.  Taking Cas’ knot didn’t hurt during his heat, except for that first one, they had all felt so good, filled him up so right.  Dean didn’t want Alpha to knot him now. 

But Dean was a good omega.

He was on his knees for Alpha, Alpha was pushed up into his sore hole.  Dean muffled his cries into the pillow under his head.  He whimpered as his Alpha pushed his knot inside him.  He didn’t want this knot.  It hurt.  He cried out loud as his Alpha’s cock pulsed warm in his hole.

Alpha reached around to feel his omega cock; it was soft, flaccid against his stomach.  ‘You not hard baby?’  Alpha asked.

‘Please Cas.  Please. No.’

Dean turned his head away from Cas.  ‘What is it baby?’

‘I…I’m not in heat Alpha.’

Alpha pulled Dean close and scented his neck, ‘We can knot outside of your heat, tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I…You…Good omega...’ Dean wanted to tell his Alpha what was wrong, but he was scared.  Dean wanted to say no to his Alpha.  But he remembered what happened the last time he upset Alpha.  He let his Alpha knot him, it had hurt, not so bad as the first time.  But there was no heat to help this knot, it didn’t feel good tied inside him.  He just wanted to be a good omega. 

But a good omega is a good hole.

Alpha beat him, hurt him.  Left him alone in the dark.  He was only scented, but he was sorry.

‘Please Alpha.  Please don’t do it again.’  He hiccupped, and his shoulders heaved.

‘Do what Dean?’

‘Please don’t put me in the dark.’  Dean gave up on trying to hold his sobs in.  Alpha’s knot was still tied up inside him.  He couldn’t pull away.

‘I want you to be happy baby.  You are making our nest smell so sad Dean.  I love you omega.’

‘Love isn’t putting me in a dark room.’  Dean feel brave for a second letting that out.  But he immediately regretted talking back to his Alpha.

‘Don’t you speak to me like that.  I’m your Alpha.’  Alpha gripped his hair hard, growled and twisted a nipple.

‘Please Alpha.  Don’t put me in the dark.’  Dean whispered as Alpha pushed his face up into his neck.  Forcing Dean to take in his scent, to calm down, to fall asleep. 

Alpha was still tied inside him.

Dean was a good omega.

A good hole.

**

Castiel thought about the sad, scared scent that had filled their nest the night before and began to regret knotting his omega.  Dean had not enjoyed the knotting, but weren't all omegas supposed to love a knot in their hole?

Despite his actions, he knew that Dean had been right, he was scared, their nest reeked of his fear, and Castiel didn’t know what to do.  He needed to talk.  So once he was at work he called his brother.

Castiel explained that Dean wasn’t happy to be knotted.  He explained what happened the night before in their bed.  How he knotted his omega and his omega didn’t come.

‘I’ve mated him.  What’s wrong with him?’

_‘What happened before you mated?  You were together for a little while before his heat right?’_

‘He left the house alone and I had to punish him for disobeying me.  He was nearly raped by some Alphas.’

_‘Certainly behaviour deserving of a punishment, so what was it?’_

‘Well first I washed him; I needed him to smell clean.  Then I scented him, and spanked him.’

_‘How many times?’_

‘Did I spank him?  I don’t know, I lost count.  I was shouting at him for leaving the house, I was so angry at him for not listening to me.  And then he spoke after I told him to be silent.’

_‘Well, that’s not a bad punishment.  Beating is my preferred discipline for an omega.  An omega can take a beating quite well.  They are made to belong with an Alpha, to take what an Alpha gives them.  But did anything else happen?’_

‘I couldn’t stand to look at him.  He had disobeyed me, and I couldn’t have an omega that would disobey in my bed.  So I left him to kneel in the study.’

_‘For how long?’_

‘All night.’

_‘All night?!’_

‘What’s so wrong with that?’

_‘You can’t just leave an omega alone all night as a punishment.  That’s not what you do with omegas!’_

‘But that is what father would do with our omega-mother.  She was always disobeying him.’

_‘Why do you think she disobeyed?  She couldn’t understand her punishment.  Did you bother to ask this omega, this omega that cost me thirty-five grand by the way, what possessed him to leave?’_

‘Yes, he went to see his pup.’

_‘What do you mean?  He doesn’t have a pup.  He’s fourteen, and just mated.’_

‘Well it isn’t really his pup, it’s his little brother.  He was what caused Dean to present so young.  Dean nursed him his whole life, he’s five now, still nursed him to sleep actually.  Until I took Dean away.’

_‘And you didn’t take him back to visit?  Just took him from his pup cold turkey.  You know that can mess with an omegas head.  They go a bit crazy.’_

‘I didn’t think.  I thought that the pup was old enough, that it would be fine.’

_‘You have to call his Alpha-Father and ask if you can visit.  It’s really up to him.  Maybe those pups could even come and visit you?  Your omega needs to see those pups.  He won’t settle to living with you if he can’t._ ’

‘Alright, I’ll make the call.’

_‘And take that omega back to your bed.  And leave the lights on.  Sooth him, stay with him.  And knot him if you can.  But work him up to it.  You need to knot him good outside a heat.  Be careful though.  He will want to just please you.  He’ll want to do what you say.’_

‘But I want him to do as I say.’

_‘Even if it means you knotting him if he doesn’t want it, even if his hole is causing him pain?’_

‘Well no I suppose not.’

_‘This omega won’t tell you anything until he can trust you to look after him.  Treat him like an omega needs.  With a firm hand and orders, but he needs to know you will listen.  You need to calm him down.  If you want to, you should give him pups, that would be the best thing for him.  Omegas love pups.  He should conceive next heat if he feels safe enough.  You need to find him some other omegas to spend time with.  Your house can’t be in such a bad neighbourhood as where he comes from.  You must have some nice omegas as neighbours.’_

‘Thank you brother.’

_‘No problem.  You call me and talk more.’_

Castiel hung up and went back to work.  His brother was right.  He needed to listen to his omega.  He needed to make sure Dean was a good omega.  To make sure that his mate, who was perfect, was also a happy omega.

**

Alpha rubbed his hair after he came home from work, he pulled Dean up into his arms.  ‘Dean, baby, listen to me.’

Dean nodded his head, eyes on his alphas tie. 

Alpha carried him over to the sofa, and they sat together.  He gently nosed up his Alpha’s collar, needing to scent his Alpha but not really wanting to.

‘Dean I spoke to your Alpha-Daddy today.’

Dean felt his heart leap in his chest, ‘Is it Addy?  What’s wrong with him?’

‘No, Dean, nothing is wrong.  I called to ask if we could go and visit this weekend.  I thought that it might be good for you.’

Dean looked up at his Alphas face, ‘Really? Oh Alpha.  I’ll get to see my Addy and Sammy?’

‘Yes.’

Alpha rubbed up and down his back, they sat together scenting each other for some time, until Alpha gently pushed Dean to the floor, ‘I’m going to eat baby.  Why don’t you eat with me, you can call Sammy tomorrow afternoon, when he is home from school.’

The following morning when Dean woke, for the first time since his heat he was feeling a little better. Now that he knew he would be able to see his Addy and his Sammy soon, maybe living with Cas would get better.  But Cas had hit him so hard.  He spent most of the day in his nest, curled up with the wool blanket.  He stared at the book on his bedside table for some time in the morning, eventually he reached out a hand and took the book into his nest.  He opened it up, found his place and continued to read, when he finished he turned back to the first page.  He couldn’t go back to the study to get another one.

It was dark in the study.

Sometime during the day he wandered into the closet, he was bare aside from his underwear, as he had been since his heat.  He turned away from his side of the closet and looked to his Alpha’s.  There was a row of white shirts, a rack of smart ties.  But there were also soft t-shirts, they were folded on a shelf at face level.  Dean pushed his nose to the very edge of the shelf, he could smell his Alpha on these shirts.  His Alpha who had put him in the dark.  But it was his Alpha, and the scent of spice and heat drew him in.

Crawling back to the bed, he watched the numbers of the alarm clock get closer and closer to the time when Sammy would be home from school.  Dean rang three times before someone answered the phone, it was Sammy.

It was so good to hear Sammy’s voice, he didn’t tell him anything about what had happened to him, just that he had been in heat.  He listened closely as Sammy told him about school, how he had been put in the gifted program.  How Alpha-Dad was drinking all the time.  Dean reminded him to make sure Addy ate.  Sammy assured him that he did.  That he ate because he remembered that his Dee had told him to.

Dean spoke to Addy.  Addy told him about Miss Rosen, his new teacher.  A beta.  All elementary school teachers were betas.  Only in high school were there some Alphas.  But there were no omega teachers.  Dean would have liked to be a teacher, but he was an omega and he belonged to Cas now.   

Addy asked him, _‘You commin to visit me Dee?’_

‘Soon pup, I’ll visit you real soon Addy.’

After Dean hung up he curled up in the nest and closed his eyes, he would be going to see Sammy and Addy soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, I love to hear what you guys are thinking about what is happening. :)


	10. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry it had taken me so long to get this up. RL has been kicking my butt lately. I hope to get back to one chapter every week or so from here on out. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this. I have big plans for Dean and Cas. ;)
> 
> As always thanks so much to my fantastic beta cacoethes_scribendi for her understanding and support at getting me back to writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Castiel returned from work that afternoon Dean was once again nowhere to be found downstairs, so he went up to check the nest.  Dean was asleep on the bed, head buried in Castiel’s pillow, he was covered not by the blanket but by one of Castiel’s shirts.  He was laying on his stomach, one knee propped up, his shirt had ridden up and the curve of his bottom was revealed by the tiny panties.

Castiel ran his hand up his omega’s leg, up over his hip and under the shirt. His omega stirred and then awoke fully, he scrambled up onto his knees.  ‘So sorry Alpha.  Please don’t put me in the dark.’

Castiel continued to sooth him with gentle touches to his skin, ‘I'm so sorry for that baby.  I won’t do that again.  I swear.’

‘But, I, but.  Please Alpha.  Please Cas.  I'm sorry.’

His omega was breathing hard and fast, his eyes glazed and unfocused.  He stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed.  Dean flinched away from him, tucked his chin into his chest.  ‘Please Alpha.’

Castiel reached a hand out to the frightened omega, ‘It’s alright Dean, it’s okay.’

Castiel knew that Dean couldn’t tell him what he wanted, couldn’t tell him that he didn’t want to be knotted.  So he just pulled Dean’s shivering body close against his, letting Dean scent along his neck, waiting for his breathing to slow down, for him to calm down.  Dean was stiff against him, but did not pull away, even though Castiel could tell that he wanted to.  He kissed the omega’s hair as he said, ‘I have you Dean.  I have you.  I’m going to hold you, but I won’t knot you.  Not until you want me to.’

Castiel laid on the bed not bothering to take his shoes or tie off.  He held his omega close, his omega that he had wronged so terribly.

He woke later, the room was dark and the bed beside him was cold.  Castiel took off his work clothes and put on his robe before going in search of the omega.  He found his omega in the kitchen, up on a stool eating from a plate.

Dean eyes widened as he looked up and say him enter, he scrambled off the stool and onto his knees on the floor.  ‘Sorry Alpha.  Sorry.’

‘For what?’

‘I….I….’

Castiel went over to the omega, and gently pulled him up by his hair.  Held him close and whispered to him.  ‘You’re alright omega.  You are perfect.  I love when you kneel for me, but you don’t have to always be kneeling.’

‘Yes Cas, I…There’s….there’s some food for you Alpha.’  He gestured to the stove, ‘I was keeping it warm for you Cas.’

‘Thank you baby.  You’re so good for me.  Sit up beside me on the stool huh.’

‘Y…Yes Alpha.  Cas.’

Castiel got his plate out of the oven, it was a simple meal, cooked chicken and roasted vegetables.  ‘Dean, I wanted to ask you something.’

‘Yes Alpha.’

‘Do you know any omegas?’

‘Some, I…uh…I met one on the bus that day.  The day I…the day I…’  He started to tense up again.  Castiel put down his fork and rubbed on Dean’s claim mark.

‘It’s alright baby.  It’s forgiven now.’

‘I…I met an omega called Kevin.  He was nice.  He gave me a paper, told me to call him.’

‘I’ll find the number.  I want you to talk with this Kevin.  I want to talk to his Alpha.’

‘Why Alpha?’

‘I want you to have some friends Dean.’

‘Oh’ was all Dean could reply.

‘Kevin will be a good start, but I want us to meet some neighbours on our street.  After all, I too just moved to this house.  It will do us both good to spend time with others.’

‘Yes Alpha, I like omegas.  Thank you Cas.’

Dean leant into his side, pushed his nose into Cas’ neck and gave him a little lick of thanks.

**

Dean rested against his Alpha.  His Alpha had forgiven him.  Dean was a good omega, and he wanted to be good for his Alpha.  Cas finished his food, and Dean quickly took his plate.  He went straight back to Cas.  Pushed up close to him.  ‘Can we…can we go back to the nest Cas?’

Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair, rubbed his arms.  ‘Yes baby.  Back to the nest.’

They lay there together in the nest.  Cas pulled of his robe and lay naked.  His Alpha cock was soft, laying quietly in its nest of curls.  Dean looked at it.  It had hurt him so much.

‘It’s alright baby.  I won’t do anything you don’t want tonight.’

‘Yes Alpha.’

‘How about we get you out of that shirt?  Don’t you want to feel your skin on mine, huh?  Like that omega?’

Dean fiddled his hands at the hem of the shirt; he would do as Alpha asked.

Dean was a good omega.

The shirt came over his head, Alpha leant up and placed his large hands around his waist, his thumbs pushed gently into Dean’s stomach.  ‘I’ve got you baby.  You’re such a good omega for me.’

The hands ran up to his breasts, squeezed them through the soft fabric of the bra.  Dean pushed the straps off his shoulders, and reached behind him to unclasp the bra.  The fabric fell down and off his arms, revealing his breasts for his Alpha.

Alpha tugged him close, pulled him so he was laying on his chest, pushed together.  Cas had been right, he did feel better at the skin contact.  Cas rolled them over so he was atop Dean, pushed himself up on his elbows, and looked down at him.  ‘Can you look into my eyes baby?’

‘No Alpha, I…I can’t Alpha.’

‘I want you to, you want to do as your Alpha asks.  Don’t you?’

‘I…Yes Alpha, but I shouldn’t look into your eyes.’

‘Come on baby, I want you to, I want you to see me.  Know me.’

Dean flicked his eyes up to his Alpha’s nose.  He could feel his Alpha trying to meet his gaze.  He flicked his eyes up higher for a second, his eyes met the blue of his Alpha’s.  It was strange to look into an Alpha’s eyes.  Ever since he had presented as omega he had kept his eyes down, not looked into an Alpha’s eyes.  Cas was the first Alpha since then for him to lock eyes with and it was a nice sort of strange, there was love in those eyes.   Dean couldn’t hold the gaze for more than a second before ducking his chin.

‘That’s perfect baby.  I love you Dean.  You’re such a good omega.’

Cas nuzzled down and nibbled at his breasts, his Alpha liked his milk.  It was peculiar, did all Alpha’s like omega milk like Cas did?  He liked to drink from him, but almost more than that he liked to milk Dean until he was wet and sticky with it.  Cas liked Dean’s milk and Dean was a good omega.

They lay together in the nest.  It smelt like Alpha and omega, smelt like omega milk.

Smelt like milk and honey and spices and heat. 

It smelt like Cas and Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it was much shorter than normal, but it's okay guys the next chapter is coming very soon. As usual, I adore hearing any feedback thank you for your wonderful comments, they really do help me to keep writing. :D


	11. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for beta reading this for me, so much appreciated!
> 
> This chapter is back to my usual length after last weeks short chapter. Enjoy!

It was now March, and Castiel was about to take Dean for their second visit to see Sam and Adam.  They had gone the weekend before, and it had melted Castiel’s heart to see his omega so contented at being reunited with his brothers, with his pup.  Dean did not stop touching Addy the whole time they were there, cuddling with him, nursing him and talking with both his brothers about their lives.  It struck him that while he was their big brother, at only fourteen he was also their omega-mother.  The visit had only been marred by Dean’s Alpha-Daddy, after briefly hugging Dean he retreated to the kitchen and the comfort of a bottle.

Earlier in the week he had watched Dean in the garden with Kevin, he and the older omega had bonded very quickly.  It was just as Gabriel had said, an omega flourished with the support of other omegas.  He knew that Kevin had been to their home three times that week, Dean was calmer with each passing day, there was no panic in his eyes when Castiel approached him and he was less likely to fall immediately to his knees.

Spring had been in the air all week, but this Saturday had dawned cold and dreary with a nip of winter still in the air.  Dean had been bouncing around all morning, the night before Cas had to pin him down flush against him and force Dean to scent him to get him to sleep since he had been so excited.  He had baked a fresh batch of cookies, apparently Adam’s favourite and carefully picked out his clothes.

Castiel was beginning to recognise when his mate dressed for himself and when he dressed for his Alpha.  While Dean adored the pretty underwear and liked the soft clothes he now wore for Castiel, he also liked to wear dark colours, denims and shirts.  To go and visit his brothers he was dressed in navy stockings, a dark brown knee length skirt, a red and white checked shirt neatly tucked in.  He wore his sturdy boots and dark blue jacket; he was dressed like Dean, not like Castiel’s idea of the perfect omega.  But underneath those clothes Castiel knew, was a pretty matching set of underwear.  And they both enjoyed those.

Dean was a good omega.

***

Dean leapt from the car almost as soon as it pulled up behind his Alpha-Daddy’s Impala.  Sam and Addy were just as quick, the door flew open and it was like it had been months, not a week since their last visit.  Dean was so happy to have his brothers, his pup back in his arms, once a week was good, but Dean wanted to see them every day.  Maybe when he was old enough to drive his Alpha would give him permission to drive, maybe his Cas would get him a car.

Alpha-Daddy was standing in the open doorway, watching the three of them.  Dean smiled at him and ducked his chin a little, showing respect.  But Alpha-Daddy kept staring at him, and raised a flask to his lips.

‘Dee, I want to show you my workbook.  Miss Rosen said I was doing good at school, better than before, when you moved away.’

‘I’d love to see it pup, I’m so proud of you, you’re such a big puppy now.’

**

Castiel felt the grin stretch wide on his face.  How had he not noticed how despondent and depressed his omega had been without contact with these pups?  There would be pups of their own soon enough, but for now, Castiel realised how important these two shaggy haired pups were, not just to Dean, but to him as well.  Without them, his omega would not smell so wonderfully happy, his rich milky honey scent drifting across the yard to his nose.

‘Okay you lot, bring it inside.  I don’t like having our business spread out over the street, this is a family matter.’

The sharp words from John Winchester stopped Castiel in his tracks for a moment, last time they had come, he had wrapped Dean in a brief but strong hug and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.  But he didn’t seem so happy that they were here today.  Dean told him later that his Alpha-Daddy didn’t smell right anymore, that he smelt sour.  ‘You’re the Alpha that smells right to me now Cas.’ He had said on the ride home.

Castiel followed his omega and the pups into the house, under his arm was the box of cookies Dean had baked that morning.  Adam had dragged Dean over to the sofa, pushed him down and climbed into his lap, Sam sat next to his brother’s feet and rested his head against Dean’s legs.  Despite the time spent apart, they looked comfortable together.

Sam passed up a scrapbook from the coffee table to Dean, ‘Oh, Dee my scrapbook.’  Adam grabbed for the book and excitedly flipped it open.  Chattering and pointing to the pages as he turned them for Dean.  ‘That’s me, and that’s my name, and that’s Miss Rosen’s name.  She’s the best teacher ever.’

‘I see Addy, your handwriting looks so tidy now.  You must have been working hard on it.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Adam replied, looking earnestly into his omega-mama’s eyes.  ‘I practice every night, Sammy makes me.  Sometimes I don’t wanna, but he tells me you want me to.  You want me to write don’t cha Dee?’

Castiel took a seat across the room from the group on the sofa, Sam quietly and firmly spoke with Dean about his classes, his many friends and how much he missed seeing Dean.  How he is so glad that they can spend some time together.  About how the other pups in his class talked about his brother, already mated and gone.

Adam listened intently to his brother for some time before interrupting, ‘Dee, we haven’t been to the roadhouse for ages.  Alpha-Daddy doesn’t take us anymore.  Can you take us there to see Ellen and Jo?’

At this Dean looked right up and for a second his eyes caught with Castiel’s before lowering slightly, he tilted his head, questioning.

‘I don’t see why not,’ Castiel answered, ‘So long as your Alpha-Daddy thinks it’s a good idea and doesn’t mind me taking you.’

Adam look up to his Alpha-Daddy.  ‘Please, please, please can we go?’

John took a large gulp from his flask, ‘I’ll think about it.’

Adam seemed to take this as agreement, nodding his head and looking back to Dean, he wiggled up higher and like the pup he is attempted a whisper, ‘Haven’t I been so good Dee, can I…’

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Dean held him tight and replied, ‘Yes Addy, always yes.’

Castiel watched for the second time as his omega opened his shirt for someone other than him, he felt the familiar spark of jealously leap up inside him, but forced it back down.  This was his mate's pup, and nursing a pup is what makes his omega feel whole.  The pup’s small soft mouth closed over a dusky nipple, and Adam huffed a breath out through his nose.

Castiel watched the pup nurse for a while, his lips wet with saliva, throat swallowing the milk he knew tasted so sweet, the soft breaths from the pups nose.  John coughed beside him and took another drink from his flask, eyes stony John tilted his head towards the kitchen and the two of them left quietly.  Castiel could feel his omega's eyes on his back as he left the room.

**

Dean watched as Cas left the room with his Alpha-Daddy, the door to the kitchen shut firmly behind them.  He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Addy’s hair.  He liked the feel of Cas nursing from him, but nursing a pup was even better.  He was made for this.  The voices on the other side of the door grew louder, both his Alpha-Daddy and Cas, but it was too muffled to make out what they were arguing about.

He continued to nurse Addy for a while, helping him to wiggle over and swap sides.  He and Sammy talked more freely now that both the Alphas had left the room, although the both of them were nervous at the raised voices.  Dean told Sammy about his Alpha’s house, about how lovely his nest was, so light and airy even with the canopy.  He told Sammy that the house had plenty of spare rooms. 

‘I’m going to ask Cas if you can come and stay the night.’  Dean felt Sammy nod his head against his leg, but was surprised at his brothers next question.

‘But what about Alpha-Daddy? He won’t let us go.’

‘I don’t know, but I love you both so much, and Cas loves me Sammy, he will want me to be happy.   Cas will want you to visit us.’

Sammy got up off the floor and wrapped his long arms around both Dean and Addy, ‘I’m glad.  You need an Alpha who loves you.’

The three of them cuddled together on the sofa until the kitchen door slammed open again and the scent of furious Alpha caused Dean to topple off the sofa and to his knees, forehead on the floor.  The floor here was familiar, but not so nice as the floor at Alpha’s house.  Addy curled up beside him on the floor but Dean watched Sam’s feet and ankles as he stood in front of the two of them, only ten and still a pup he was standing up to the scent of enraged Alpha to protect his brothers.

Dean stayed on the floor, the scent of Alpha held him there just as well as a foot on his shoulders.

Dean was a good omega.

**

Castiel crossed his arms as John shut the door behind him, the air in the small kitchen crackled with the tension rippling from the other Alpha.  The unsettled air between them put Castiel on edge.  ‘What is it John?  I know you’re drinking, or drunk.  Probably have been all morning, is this how you look after your pups?’

‘I can drink in my own damn house if I want to.’  The Alpha threw the flask across the room where it clattered against the wall.  ‘I’m Alpha here, not you.  This is my fucking house.  Those pups are my property.  They belong to me, I might have ended up with one useless omega, but there are two other pups here.’  He stepped up closer to Castiel, a low rumble in his chest and whiskey on his breath.  Castiel answered with a growl of his own.

‘That omega isn’t useless, Dean is a wonderful omega.  And he is my property now, we both wanted this to be a nice visit for all of them, last week went so well and I wanted to give Dean what he needs.’

‘What he needs isn’t to see these pups, he needs you to knot him properly.  You think I can’t smell that he hasn’t been knotted in weeks now?’

‘How often I knot my omega is no business of yours.’  Castiel replied coolly, looking the other Alpha dead in the eyes.

John poked his finger hard into Castiel’s shoulder and crowded closer to him, using his taller frame to display his dominance.  ‘No, you don’t get to say what he needs from this house.  Looking after that omega is your job now, you’re his Alpha.  Put a pup in him if that’s what it takes to stop him complaining, then he won’t miss my pups so much.’

Castiel bristled, shoving the other Alpha away from him in disgust.  ‘You know that Adam is just as much Dean’s pup as he is yours.  He raised Adam.’

‘Of course he did, stupid slut presented so early.  What else are omegas good for?’

‘John, Dean loves those pups as if they were his own.’

‘Those pups are my hope for an Alpha.  I know Sammy will be Alpha, and Adam?  It will be a long time before he presents, but god help him if he is omega like his slut brother.’

‘Call my omega a slut again in my presence and see if we come back to this house.’

‘Good riddance, take that slut out of this house, and don’t bring him back here again.’

‘He needs those pups.’  Castiel’s chest was heaving with rage, fists clenched at his sides.

‘Have them come visit you if you want them so much.  And get the fuck out of my house.’

Castiel snapped, he launched a punch at the other Alpha’s nose, John’s head whipped back at the force of the blow, and he stumbled and hit the floor.  Castiel opened the door so hard the handle left an indent in the wall.  John rose and flew out of the kitchen after him.  ‘Look at him on the floor.  Take that omega out of this house.  I don’t want to see either of you here again.’

**

Dean heard his Alpha-Daddy shouting for them to leave, and felt his Alpha come around the sofa to pull him to his feet, ‘It’s alright Dean, it’s time to go.  We’re not staying here with him.’

Dean forced himself to push Addy towards Sam, ‘Yes Alpha.’

Addy cried out, the tension in the air was hard for his pup senses to understand, ‘Dee, please stay!’

Dean looked Addy in the eyes but spoke to Sammy, ‘Look after my pup Sammy.’

Neither Sammy nor Addy let a tear slip this time, Dean looked away as his Alpha led him away from the rage of his Alpha-Daddy.

Once safe in the car Cas began to speak, ‘I’m sorry for leaving so quickly, but I’m afraid that your Alpha-Daddy and I are not seeing eye to eye on this.  Dean I’m so sorry but we won’t be visiting again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I adore reading all the lovely comments. More to come soon. x


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual go to my lovely beta reader cacoethes_scribendi for her thorough edits and great feedback. :)

Sam stood stone faced holding Addy’s hand as the car pulled away.  Dean watched them in the wing mirror of the car until they turned the corner and disappeared.  Once he could no longer see the pups he let his tears fall and began to beg.

‘Please Cas, please turn around and bring them with us to live.’

Cas sighed and then spoke, ‘We have talked about this Dean.  I can’t, the pups belong to their Alpha-Daddy.’

Dean hiccupped, and tried to hold in his tears, his sorrow filling the car.  ‘Addy is my pup.’

‘I know baby.  I know.’

‘They need me.  Please Cas.  Please Alpha.’

‘They will be okay baby, we can see them next weekend.  It’s okay Dean.’

Sam and Addy had stayed with them over the weekend.  It was their second visit, and it had been perfect, having his pups in his home, in his nest.  It was the way it was supposed to be.  An omega looked after their pups.

Dean was a good omega.

It was easier this week, Alpha had to lock the car doors last time.  Dean had been screaming, and pulling at the door handle, not wanting to leave his pups behind again, knowing that they were living with Alpha-Daddy with no one to protect them was too much for the omega to bare.  Sammy tried but he wouldn’t be enough for Addy.  Dean needed to have his pups with him.

**

Cas had calmed him down after his teary ride home but Dean still felt empty without his pups.

The spring wind was warm later that afternoon as Cas lay with Dean on the back lawn.  Above them clouds were scattered across the bright blue spring sky, Cas’s hand rested comfortingly on his belly. 

His hand rested on his empty belly. 

It had been seven weeks since the end of Dean’s first heat and there had been no sign of a pup.  While this was expected Dean was still disappointed, and his grief over leaving his brothers paired with failing to catch a pup had spread a melancholy over the both of them.

Dean was a good omega and he wanted to give his Alpha a pup, he wanted a pup for himself.

Dean was a good omega.

Cas’s hand rubbed soothing circles on his belly, it pushed up under the soft fabric of his shirt and Cas’s fingers caressed his skin.  ‘Maybe next time baby.  You might catch a pup in your next heat Dean.’

Dean closed his eyes and sighed before whispering, ‘Maybe.’

‘A few more weeks until your heat baby, are you looking forward to it?’

Dean rolled over and buried his face in his Alpha’s neck.  That wasn’t a question he wanted to answer.  There would be no way of knowing when his heat would hit, and Dean was still a little worried.  Although Cas had not knotted him since that one terrible time after his first heat, he was still scared of being knotted again.  He and Kevin had spoken about it a lot in the last few weeks, there was little that the omegas had not shared with each other.

The more time that he and Cas spent together at home, the more Dean felt as if it was their home, and not just a house belonging to his Alpha.  The nest now felt as if it belonged to them, not just to Cas.  Dean liked to keep all the doors open so that light spilled into the hallways and dark corners.  The only door that Dean never touched was the last door in the downstairs hall.  The study door stayed shut tight.  Dean would never, ever go into the study again.

The study was a bad room. 

It was dark in there.

Cas always received a warm welcome from Dean of an afternoon.  He was always excited for his Alpha, for Cas to be with him.  To be together in the nest.

Dean loved wearing the pretty underwear Cas bought for him, but more and more often Cas was happy for him to wear it under his regular clothes.  Whenever the house began to feel too empty without his Alpha, Dean called Kevin and the other omega was always ready to drive over and spend time with Dean.  The more time Dean spent with Kevin, the more he realised how much his Alpha cared for him.  Unlike his friend’s Alpha, a stout, stern British Alpha named Crowley who could be cruel.

There were other omegas that Dean knew now, they both lived on the same street as Cas and Dean. 

Samandriel was a slender quiet omega, he lived three houses down from them with his Alpha Balthazar.  He was nineteen, a couple of years older than Kevin, but his belly was still flat there had been no pup for him and his Alpha. 

The only pup in their home was a nine year old from his Alpha’s first omega.  Balthazar was thirty five and he had only taken another omega to care for his pup Alfie.  The Alpha’s moods were always changing and the fact that he didn’t really want his omega was probably what had kept Samandriel from catching a pup.

Hannah lived in the large green house opposite Dean and Cas with her Alpha Bart and their three pups.  She was a lovely omega with beautiful brown hair, older than any of them at twenty six, she and Bart had been mated for nine years.  Hannah had presented at seventeen, a little late for an omega.

Her pups were six, five and three.  Finally her belly showed the light swell of another pup.  She shared her joy with the other omegas, as it had been years of heats with no pup since her youngest was born.  The little girl pup had been born in a hospital, and the traumatic birth had been blamed for her not catching another pup.  Until now.

**

A few days later Dean and Kevin were resting in the back garden, the sweet scent of flowers was heavy in the air around them both.  The soft green leaves created a dappled shade that kept out the worst of the midday Kansas sun.  Kevin was leaning against the big tree with Dean’s head on his legs, Dean looked up at the leaves as his cheek rested against the swell of the other omegas belly.  Dean laid a hand on the belly above his face, feeling for the kick he knew would come.

A hand ran through his hair as Kevin broke the silence, ‘Only a few weeks left to go, it’s gone by so fast.’

Dean hummed in response, relaxed and happy to listen to the other omega speak, ‘Might be that next spring you’ll have a pup of your own.’

‘Cas wants a pup.’

‘Do you?’

‘Course I do, I want a pup so much it hurts.’

Kevin sighed, ‘Wouldn’t it have been better if you were a little older.  Fourteen is so young.’

Dean sat up quickly, ‘Kev, I, I presented.  I’m of age.  I already nursed a pup.  I’m plenty old enough.  I want a pup, I can do it.’

‘I know you are, I know you can.  I get it, I’m just so scared about what will happen when I have this pup.’

‘Your omega-mama or auntie will be there won’t she?’

‘She’s dead Dean.  There isn’t anyone, Alpha says we are going to the hospital.’

‘No!’  Dean bit out sharply.  Every omega knew that you didn’t want to have your pup at the hospital, where the doctors were almost always Betas, but never, ever omegas.  The horror stories were told amongst omega circles, even Dean, as sheltered as he had been knew the stories.  ‘They strap you down and suck the pup out.  They take it away from you, don’t give it back for hours.’

Kevin’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep calm, ‘I know Dean, I told Alpha, he said that it was nonsense.  Said he couldn’t help, and since my omega-mama was dead that it was our only choice.’

‘But you know other omegas.  Why don’t you ask Hannah?  She has three pups of her own and she’s older than us.  She would know what to do, know the omega way.’

‘I guess we can ask her when she comes to visit.’

‘I don’t want you to have your pup in a hospital Kevin.’

‘Me either.  Dean, me either.’

**

Two days later on Thursday, Dean sat on the sofa beside Kevin.  Samandriel was curled up beside Hannah, it was the second time they had all been together and Dean knew what he wanted to talk about.

‘My heat will be soon.’  Dean said, causing the quiet chatter between Hannah and Samandriel to stop.

‘You sure?’  Hannah asked.

‘I think so, it’s nearly two months since my last heat, shouldn’t I be nearing my second heat now?’

‘Any time now,’ Samandriel said, raising his head from Hannah’s shoulder.

‘I, I, I don’t think I’m ready for my heat.’

‘You won’t be scared once your heat starts.  You’ll want your Alpha then.’  Hannah rubbed her hand over her slightly swollen belly.

‘I don’t want the next time Alpha knots me to be in heat, I want him to knot me outside of my heat.  I want it to be better than last time.’

Dean told the other two omegas what he had already told Kevin.  How his Alpha had knotted him right after his first heat, how he didn’t care that Dean didn’t like it.  That he didn’t care that Dean was scared, so scared.  Scared of the knot that had hurt him so much.  Scared that the knot would rip him open.

‘He is your Alpha Dean, he can do with you what he likes.  He hasn’t knotted you since then has he?  Of course not, and that’s because he is trying to be a good Alpha.  He is trying not to hurt you.’  Hannah answered.

‘Alpha doesn’t care if I’m scared, he doesn’t care if I want it.  He cares that Alfie is not in the room and can’t hear.’

‘Dean you are luckier than you realise, your Alpha does care about you.  You just need to let him know what you want.  That you are actually ready this time.  Dean you need to make him know you want his knot outside of heat.’  Kevin stroked Dean’s hair and lightly scented at his neck.

Dean nodded, listening to the other omegas had convinced him of what he already knew.  He was ready.  ‘Kevin, tell Hannah and Samandriel what you told me the other day.’

‘Alpha has told me that since my omega-mama is dead I have to go to the hospital to birth my pup.’

The other two omegas rose from their seat and clambered up to squeeze in with Dean and Kevin on their sofa.  ‘You can help me can’t you Hannah?’  Kevin whispered into Dean’s neck as he started to cry.

‘Oh Kevin, your time is going to be soon.  You talk to your Alpha and I’ll talk to mine, I’m sure your Alpha will come around, it’s always better for another omega to help.  It isn’t like a Beta birth, only an omega really understands what to do.  I want to help you, and you too Dean when your time comes.  And I know it will soon.’

Kevin and the others left at around four, Hannah walking Samandriel home before heading back up the street to her house and her pups, left for the afternoon in the care of her younger sister Anael.  Kevin was driving home, he had a car of his own now, just a few weeks ago his Alpha had taken him to get the licence that was stamped and signed by his Alpha.  Seventeen and with his Alpha’s permission.  Dean still had three years to wait for his licence to drive, would Cas let him?  Dean thought so.  How many pups would he have by then?  One?  Or two?  Or three?

Dean would love a car, he remembered his Alpha-Daddy’s car, so perfect.  But the Impala would never be his.  It belonged to Alpha-Daddy. 

And now Dean belonged to Cas.

**

Castiel returned home early to find Dean reading a magazine on the sofa, there were four coffee cups on the table, and an empty plate covered in crumbs.  Dean threw the magazine aside, and fell to the floor.

‘I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t know you would be home early.  I’m sorry about the mess.’

Dean was on his knees in fear.  Just when Castiel thought that they were making good progress.

‘Dean, I’ve told you that you can have your omega friends over here, I want you to have omega friends.  It’s okay that there is a little mess.’  He pulled Dean up by his hair and cuddled him close, scenting his neck and calming the both of them after the panicked fear from Dean moments ago.

These flashes of forgetfulness or panic on Dean’s part always concerned him, short lived as they were now, they still reminded him of how awful and fearful Dean had smelled in those days after his first heat.  So jittery and scared that Castiel himself didn’t know how to handle him.  But just as Gabriel had said all those weeks ago, his omega had come to him.

Later that night as they lay naked together Dean whispered the words he had been waiting to hear.

Dean’s tongue trailed over his ear as he said, ‘Cas…I… Cas I want you to knot me.’ 

Castiel groaned and reached for his omega and Dean whispered into the darkness, ‘Love me Alpha.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I adore hearing what you all think. :)


	13. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things
> 
> 1\. This chapter has not been looked over by me beta, I wanted to post since it has been a week. When I get the beta-ed chapter back I will repost, but there will probably be very few changes. 
> 
> 2\. I have been posting another story, I'd love for some feedback on it. Features Cowboy Dean. ;)

The sheets were cool against his warm skin, Cas’s hands brushed softly down his back and Dean sighed. ‘Please Cas.  Please now.’

His Alpha’s hands trailed over his side and down over the curve of his bottom, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.  Dean rocked forwards, closer to Cas and leant up to the Alpha’s neck, leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses along the spicy scented skin.

As the scent of aroused Alpha filled the room Dean felt the warm trickle of slick for the first time since his heat. He rocked his hips against Cas and sucked in lungfuls of air, the scent of arousal that had once filled him with dread was now comforting and reminded him how loved he was.  Dean rolled over and pushed up onto his knees, presenting for Cas.

‘Cas, I…Please knot me.’

‘No Dean.’ Cas’s hands held him firm around the waist.

Dean looked back over his shoulder at his Alpha, ‘But, please Cas.  Please I want you.’

Cas swiftly leant forwards and kissed Dean, their lips fit together perfectly, and all to soon Cas pulled away, ‘I didn’t mean I wouldn’t Dean.  But I want to be able to see you.’  Cas turned Dean back over and settled between his legs. The length of Dean’s small omega shaft pressed between them.

Dean rocked up and keened as his Alpha mouthed over his claiming bite.  Cas had only nosed at it occasionally over the past few weeks, but this touch was electrifying to Dean.  The warm wetness of his Alpha above him was perfect.  Dean was finally able to give his Alpha what he wanted.

Dean was a good omega.

‘That’s it baby, you’re perfect for me.’

Dean tilted his hips and felt Cas’s Alpha cock rub long and hard against him, with one more little wiggle he felt the head slipping against the slick of his omega hole.

‘Need you Alpha, please.’

‘Look at me Dean.’

Dean looked up at his Alpha, the stubble on his cheek was dark, his skin was shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

‘No Dean, look at me.’

Dean’s eyes flicked to meet his Alpha’s eyes.  They were so blue, Dean had nearly forgotten how blue they were.  Last time Dean had looked into his Alpha’s eyes he had looked after only a second or two.  But this time Dean held Cas’s gaze as he felt his the hard, warm, length of Cas’s cock push into him.  He groaned and tipped his head back, closing his eyes at the stretch, it was a good stretch this time.

‘No baby, Dean.’

‘Wha-‘

‘Open your eyes baby.’

Dean looked back into Cas’s eyes as the Alpha pushed flush against him.  He was so full, so full of his Alpha. 

Dean was a good omega.

Dean enjoyed the fullness, enjoyed the stretch for some time, pushing up to meet his Alpha’s thrusts, eyes not breaking contact, until Cas faltered and spoke. ‘I’m going to knot you now baby.’

Dean ran his nails down Cas’s back, and pushed up hard, ‘Yes.’ He hissed between clenched teeth.  ‘Yes Alpha.  Knot me Alpha.’

The stretch of his Alpha’s cock was nothing on the stretch of the knot, but this time there was no fear, Dean’s omega hole opened up to the wide girth of the knot.  It pushed past his opening and Dean felt the warmth of his Alpha’s seed inside him as he found his own release.

Breathing raggedly, foreheads pressed together, Cas let his weight fall onto Dean.  Dean moaned at the weight of his Alpha atop him.  They were one now.  Alpha and omega.  Just as it should be.  Dean was ready to take what his Alpha would give him.

‘I love you Cas.’

‘I love you too baby.’

Dean was a good omega.

**

Castiel was overjoyed at the progress Dean had made.  His omega was happy, his omega was sated and Castiel was content.  There would be another heat soon and this time, this time maybe they would catch a pup.  Dean was young, but he was an omega, and omegas were always ready for pups. 

Castiel reminded himself that his omega already had a pup, and he was determined to make sure that his omega had regular contact with his brothers.  They would be picking the pups up that evening after he returned from work.  Addy had asked if they could go the Roadhouse for a meal.  It was a Thursday, and not the usual day for them to spend with the pups, but no pups were allowed into the Roadhouse on a Friday so they were going to dinner tonight.  He and Dean would be picking the pups up again on Friday after school for a weekend visit.

With Dean in the passenger seat as he drove his Toyota across town Castiel smiled.  The Impala, as Dean had informed him that’s what type of car his Alpha-Daddy drove, was not in the driveway when Castiel pulled up in front of the small house.

The two pups are waiting for them, Sam holding Addy’s hand tightly.  They were not as clean and well presented as they had been the previous Sunday lunchtime when he and Dean had dropped them back home. But they looked well enough.

With the two pups in the backseat, and Dean leaning back to talk with them, Castiel drove towards the Roadhouse.  Their chatter about school left a soft smile on his face, one day there would be pups of his own in the back seat.

The parking lot was busy, with only a couple of parking spaces left, and the inside was similarly packed.  Jo, the young Beta waitress and bar tender spotted them as they walked in, they were warmly welcomed and seated at a booth towards the back.

Castiel gritted his teeth as the Beta hugged Dean tight, he couldn’t hear what she whispered in his ear, but his mate went white and stepped back quickly.

‘Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.  But you needed to know.’

Dean shook his head and crowded back against Castiel, he rubbed his fingers over the claiming bite on the omegas neck and Dean calmed.

Castiel seated the two pups on one side, and Dean next to him against the wall.  He recalled how another Alpha had grabbed him from the booth the first time he had seen him.  That wasn’t going to happen again.

Adam’s hair hung limp in his eyes and he looked to Dean, ‘Can I have nuggets Dee?’

‘Course you can pup.  When Jo comes back you tell her what you want.’

Although his head was angled down towards the table, Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes continued to glance to a table of Alphas across the room.

**

Their food arrived much more quickly than the other tables around them and Dean thanked Jo.  He was still troubled by what she had told him when they arrived, but endeavoured to have a nice evening out of the house.  Time away from home was rare.

Once their plates were empty, Ellen came over to their table, ‘Dean, good to see you.  Is this Alpha treating you good?’

Dean opened his mouth, thoughts whirring in his head, Alpha had put him in the dark.  But Alpha cared for him, Alpha wanted him to be safe, to be happy.  Alpha loved him.  ‘Um yes, yes ma’am, Cas is good to me.’

Cas’s hand rubbed his thigh, reassuring him, it was okay.

Dean was a good omega.

‘That’s good to hear.  I was worried when your Alpha-Daddy arranged this.’

Sam spoke up, anger in his voice, ‘Alpha-Daddy sold him.’

Dean’s head snapped up, ‘Sammy!’

‘It’s the truth Dean.’  Sam looked Ellen in the eyes and then stared into Cas’s eyes.

Ellen looked away, but Castiel held the pups stare, ‘Yes Sam, that’s what happened.  But I look after your brother.  He is such a good omega for me.’

Ellen otherwise ignored the comment and tipped her head towards Cas, ‘Can I talk with you a moment?’

‘Of course.’ 

Ellen spoke again, ‘Over there.’ She pointed to the bar.

Dean whimpered, he didn’t want his Alpha to leave him alone here, he opened his mouth to speak but Alpha beat him to it.

Cas looked into Dean’s face, his hand came up and cupped his cheek, ‘You’re okay baby.  Stay here with Sam and Adam.  I’ll be right back.’

Alpha left the table, and Dean’s eyes watched his back as he walked away.  He and Ellen were across the room at the bar, the table of Alphas was between them.  But Dean was claimed, he was scented, he was safe.

His pups were safe here.

His Alpha and Ellen were having a hurried conversation, no sound crossed the busy room and Dean couldn’t make out what they were saying from the movement of their lips alone.  He was sure that they were talking about him since Cas looked back at him every few moments, his face showing worry.  After a few minutes Ellen patted him on the shoulder and left. 

Cas walked back towards the table and one of the Alphas called out, ‘Hey buddy!  Nice little piece of omega ass you have over there.  Going to share him around.’

Dean’s eyes widened, but Cas shook his head and kept walking.

Jo came to clear their plates just before they left. 

‘Jo-jo!  We are going to Cas’s house tomorrow after school.  Going to spend the weekend with Dee!’

‘That’s great Addy.  Sounds like fun.’

Dean smiled, his pups were happy.  He was content. 

Until Jo hugged him again before they left.

She whispered in his ear before he could pull away, ‘You be careful Dee, watch out for yourself and those pups you hear me.  I hear things around here. I’m worried about you.’

Dean nodded tightly and stepped away.

They walked out to the car, Addy holding tight to Dean’s hand, Cas pushed the two of them to the back seat and let Sam in the front.  As Dean shuffled Addy over and the pup rested his head against Dean’s omega breast, one small hand slipped into his shirt and fondled his breast. 

‘Dee?’  Addy asked.

‘Go on pup.  It’s nearly bedtime.’

Dean’s eyes met Cas’s in the rear view mirror as his pup latched on.  The gentle suckled lulled him to sleep, and Dean awoke as the car stopped outside Alpha-Daddy’s house.  Addy too was asleep.  Dean kissed his head and buttoned his shirt up again. 

He let a tear slip down his cheek as he watched Sammy carry his pup into the house.

‘We’ll be back again tomorrow night to pick them up baby.’

‘I know.’ Dean whispered.

Each time Dean left his pups it was easier and harder all at the same time.  Every time he left them at Alpha-Daddy’s house he knew that they weren’t being looked after properly.  But Cas always brought him back to see them. 

Good-bye wasn’t for long.

**

Castiel awoke late that night, the room was dark and the air cool but he was hot.  Dean was laying atop him, grinding into his hip.  The omega’s skin hot and dry.  His hand slid down Dean’s back and over the curve of his ass.  His cheeks and thighs were wet with slick. 

Castiel grinned, finally. He felt his cock harden as he pushed a finger up inside his omega, and tugged a little, ‘Dean, baby.  Wake up.’

The omega groaned quietly and thrust back onto the finger inside him, ‘Alpha.’

‘I’ve got you Dean.  Going to look after you baby.’ The scent of his omega in heat was clouding over Castiel’s thoughts.

‘Need you Alpha.  Fill me up Alpha.’

Castiel pulled his finger out of the wet heat of his omega, he pushed Dean onto his stomach and pulled his hips up.  Dean whined at him, ‘Alpha, Alpha.  Please.’

Castiel pushed two fingers into Dean and twisted them.  ‘So wet for me baby, so ready for my knot.’

‘Yes, Alpha. Knot me now.’

Castiel groaned and leant over his omega.  He removed his fingers and pushed the head of his cock against the wet heat of the omega hole.  He thrust forwards and felt Dean open up for him, felt the omega push back against him.

‘Need my knot don’t you baby?  I’m going to knot you so good.’

With one hand on the omegas hip he let the other slip under Dean, to rub against his flat stomach, ‘Going to fill you up with a pup baby.  Get you round with my pup.’

‘Yes Alpha, fill me up.  Want your pups Alpha.’

Castiel felt his knot begin to swell, he pushed it against the omega’s hole and Dean let out a high pitched whine.

He pushed the swollen knot into his omega, Dean cried out and he tightened around the base of the knot, holding it tight inside him.  His omega cried out his release as Castiel spilt his seed deep into his omega.  Held there by his knot.  Hopefully to catch a pup.

Dean’s back was still hot to the touch, Castiel tipped them over onto their sides and pulled his omega in close. They would be tied together for some time. 

In the morning he would leave a message at the office, he wasn’t going to be able to make it in.  He would have to call Sam and tell him they wouldn’t be able to visit.

He and his omega would knot and knot all weekend.

And at the end of the heat, maybe there would be the speck of a pup in his mate’s belly.

Castiel smiled against Dean’s neck, arms tight around his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for all the lovely comments. In particular there was a comment from evave2 that asked a lot of great questions. If you are interested please go back and have a read of those questions and my lengthy reply. I adore hearing what you all think.


	14. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for beta reading this for me.

Dean rested his head against Cas’s chest and let the water sluice down his back.  He felt better, calmer and more settled.  His heat was over and he felt good.  He ran a hand down to cover his stomach and rubbed his cheek against the Alpha’s chest.

‘Do you think-’ Dean began.

‘We won’t know for a little while baby, don’t worry about it.  There is plenty of time to catch a pup.’

Dean nodded his head and stepped back, out from under the spray.

It was late afternoon on Monday, his heat was over now and Cas would be back at work the next day.  He had taken heat leave, it was government mandated that all Alphas were permitted sufficient leave days to spend with their omega.  An Alpha had a right to mate and protect his omega during that time, Betas had complained, stating that they deserved equal time off.  In the end however, it was ruled that Alphas had a biological need to be with their omega.

Cas dried Dean off and left him to dress, Dean selected simple underwear, and chose to wear clothes as well.  He glanced at his Alpha to gauge his opinion of his choices but Cas just smiled at him and gave him a gentle tap on the bottom before walking out of the room.

‘I’ll be down in the living room baby.’

Dean nodded and made his way over to their nest, it smelt strongly of their claiming.  He was about to strip the sheets when the phone rang.  He walked round to Cas’s side of the bed and answered it, ‘Krushnic residence, Dean speaking.’

‘Dee!’  It was Sammy.  Sirens nearly drowned out what his brother said next, but Dean made it out. ‘You need to come home.’

‘Sammy!’ Dean shouted down the line.

‘Dee it’s Alpha-Daddy.  You need to come help me.’  His brother’s voice cracked a sob, and his voice was distant and muffled.  ‘No! Stop!  That’s my brother, you can’t take him from me!’  Sammy’s voice was louder again, spoken into the phone ‘They’re trying to take Addy away from me Dee, you need to help!’

Dean felt his knees give out under him and he screamed out, ‘Cas! Alpha!’

The phone went dead as he continued to cry.  What was happening, what had happened to his pup? To his Alpha-Daddy?

His forehead was pressed to the side of the bed, the scent of his Alpha from the sheets doing little to calm him down.  He could hear the thundering steps of his Alpha as he climbed the stairs, but his voice was muffled as he heard Alpha call out his name.

Dean blinked his eyes open and felt Alpha shake his shoulders and saw his lips move but didn’t hear a word.

‘Alpha, my pups.  They’re taking Addy away.’

It was like the volume switch was flipped back on, ‘What happened Dean?’

‘Don’t know.  Sammy called.  Something bad is happening.’

‘Okay, alright Dean, let’s go over there right now.’

The car ride across town was a blur, Dean’s eyes were unfocused and his fingers gripped tightly to Cas’s thigh.  He saw the emergency lights flashing against the darkening sky from the end of the street and a sob burst out of him.

‘Cas.’

‘Baby, we are going to figure this out.  I’ll handle it.’

Dean wasn’t listening to his Alpha, he couldn’t.  As soon as the car stopped he leapt out and scented for his pup.  He ran past the Beta ambulance workers, past the Alpha and Beta police and over to a Beta woman in a suit who was standing at the door of an unfamiliar car.

‘Addy!’  Dean called out, he saw two familiar heads appear in the window of the car, Sammy beat on the window with his palm.

‘Stop.’  It was the Beta woman.

Dean didn’t look at her, his eyes were focused on his Sammy and his Addy.

‘These pups are in protective care.  Step away.’

Dean ignored her, and tried to push her aside, ‘Addy! Sammy!’

The Beta woman didn’t move an inch.  She pushed Dean to the ground and towered over him, ‘Listen omega, these pups are in protective care.  You cannot go near them.’

Dean beat the ground with his fist and felt fresh tears on his cheeks, tears of frustration, it bubbled up inside him.  He stood up and planted his feet.  ‘That’s my pup and my brother in there.  Let me see them.’

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that.’  The Beta frowned at him and called out, ‘Officer!’

Dean’s hands were grabbed from behind and forced together.

**

Castiel watched as Dean ran off, but was stopped as he attempted to follow.  The officer who stopped him was an older Alpha, ‘What’s going on here?’

‘You tell me.’  Castiel replied.

‘Homicide.’

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, ‘H-homicide?’

‘Yes, sorry sir.  But who are you?’

‘Castiel Krushnic.  My mate’s brothers lived here.  Sam, the older one called him and asked for help.  Can I ask again what’s going on here?’

The Alpha sighed, ‘Dean’s mate?’ Castiel nodded.

‘Officer Bobby Singer,’ the Alpha shook his hand and continued.  ‘It’s John.  The younger pup found him.  Far as I can gather they came home from school, and he went to use the bathroom.  That’s where he was.  Blood all over the floor.  Sammy called us after he heard his brother screaming his head off.’

Castiel covered his face with his hand, ‘Fuck.  What happens now?’

‘Well it could have been an accident, but we haven’t ruled out foul play.  It will wait for the autopsy.’

‘But what about the pups?’

‘Placed into care most like.  No living relatives to speak of.’  The Alpha sounded apologetic.

‘But, Dean…?’

‘Is your omega.  Kid, you should know this, that omega belongs to you now.  He has no claim on those pups since they aren’t his own.’

Castiel sighed, he did know that of course.  ‘What can I do?  I can’t have my omega lose his brothers, and you seem to know the family well.  So you know Addy is as good as his.  I can’t see my omega lose his pups to the system.’

‘You can offer to take them-’

Castiel turned his head away as the scent of omega distress reached him, his omega in distress.  He took off running, pushing past those who got in his way.

Dean was on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back.  A Beta woman and a Beta officer stood over him.

‘That’s my omega!’ Castiel called out.

‘You should control your omega, the little thing was trying to get to these pups.’

Castiel sneered, ‘Of course he was, those are his brothers.  He raised the little one as his own pup.’

Castiel could see the two faces of the pups staring at him through the car window.  He was the only one who could save them here.  Dean was his and had no right to them.

‘I take responsibility for those pups.  As they are my omega’s brothers I will be taking them with me.  I would ask you to release my omega now.’

Castiel looked down at Dean, he had mud on his knees, his face was tear streaked and there was snot coming out his nose as he was unable to wipe it away.  The Beta officer unlocked the cuffs and gave Dean a shove.  Castiel was there to catch Dean as he toppled sideways, pulling out a tissue to wipe his face.

Dean showed no interest in Castiel, uncaring of the state he was in.  His eyes were locked with those of the pups still in the car, ‘Let them out.’

The Beta woman sighed.

‘Now.’ Castiel insisted.

She opened the door and the two pups tumbled out.

Dean swooped in and picked Addy up as his foot hit the ground, ‘Dee, Dee, Dee.’  The pup chanted as he buried his face in the neck of his omega-mama.

Castiel held out his hand for Sam to take, the pup looked at it for a moment before allowing the Alpha to lead him away.  One hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other holding Sam tightly Castiel made his way back to Officer Singer.

‘I’ll be taking these pups home now.  I am appalled that they were closed in a car with no omega to comfort them.’  Castiel took his hand from Dean’s shoulder long enough to reach into his pocket and hand over a card.  ‘My details.  Please contact me if you need anything from us.’

**

Alpha’s hand returned to his shoulder, and Dean sighed against Addy.  He whispered soothing nothings to the pup and let himself be led to Cas’s car.

He climbed into the backseat, he sat in the middle, allowing Sammy to cuddle up next to him while Addy refused to leave his lap.

The ride over had been a blur, but the trip home seemed to take forever.  Addy was silent, his eyes wide and staring, Sammy pushed his nose up into Deans neck seeking the comfort only an omega could give.

Alpha stopped the car once they reached the house and opened the rear door, ‘Where are we taking them?’ he asked Dean.

‘Nest’ Dean whispered out.  He carried Addy into the house, with Sammy’s hand curled around his upper arm.  Up the stairs and into their bedroom Dean took the pups. 

Sammy’s nose wrinkled up at the scent of the room.  Dean had been about to change the sheets when the phone rang.  Before he could put Addy down and strip the bed Alpha came into the room with fresh sheets.

‘Baby you take those pups into the bathroom, I’ll change the sheets.’

The door to the bathroom closed behind them with a soft snick.  Dean sat Addy down on the closed toilet seat.  ‘You wanna shower Sammy?’

‘Okay,’ Sammy turned away and took his clothes off, stepping into the shower and turning on the water.  

Dean cradled Addy’s face in his hands, the pups eyes were glassy and unfocused.  He hadn’t said anything since Dean had pulled him from the car.  In the light of the bathroom Dean could see the blood speckled on Addy’s clothes, his hands were stained, and there was dried blood in his fingernails.  He quietly took off the pup's shoes, his socks, shirt and pants. 

Dean wet a cloth with warm water and ran it gently over the pup's skin, his arms, legs and face. Cleansing away the blood of their Alpha-Daddy.   He rinsed out the cloth three times before deciding the pup was as clean as he would get for the moment.

Dean dried Addy off and dressed him in just his underwear and shirt.  Sammy, finished with his shower was dressed the same.  Dean took off his shoes and skirt, revealing his smooth legs and bottom that his underwear didn’t cover.

‘Dee, you in heat?’

Dean whipped his head around to look at Sammy.

‘Cas called me and said you couldn’t have us last weekend, I figured your heat.  And the smell of that room of course.’  His nose wrinkled at the memory of the smell.

‘It’s over now.’

‘You got a pup in your belly?’

Dean just stared at his brother, one hand hovering over his stomach.

‘Come on Dee, I know how it works.’

‘Don’t know yet Sammy.  Maybe.  Come on Addy time for a rest.’

Dean led the pups back into the bedroom.  The window curtains were closed, and there was a soft glow in the room with one lamp lit.  The three of them climbed onto the bed, Sammy on the edge, then Dean and then Addy. 

Addy pushed Dean’s shirt up over the top of his breasts and nuzzled his face against Dean’s bare skin, ‘Go on Addy, you can nurse pup.’

Dean felt Addy wiggle closer, slipping a little knee up over Dean’s thigh and cuddling close.  He latched on and Dean felt his milk let down.

Sammy held Dean’s hand and rested their heads together, ‘Dee, Alpha-Daddy is dead.’

Dean nodded, he knew that. ‘There was so much blood Dee, it was everywhere.  And Addy…Addy…Dee he was the one to find him.’

Dean hiccupped out a little sob, a tear running down his cheek, he could feel Sammy shaking beside him.  ‘It’s okay, Alpha will look after you.  Cas will look after us.’

**

Castiel watched the trio on the bed, it was hard to believe that these pups had seen their Alpha-Daddy dead.  In a pool of his own blood.

He stood in the doorway for a little while and listened to the brothers on the bed.  He pushed down the Alpha jealousy of his omega being almost naked in front of others.  These pups were no threat.

After some time Dean looked up at him and tilted his head to the other side of Adam.

The other times that the pups had been to stay they had shared a room down the hall, Dean had tucked Addy in, said goodnight and returned to the nest. By the look of things the pups would be staying in the nest tonight.

It would be the first time that he had shared a nest with these pups.  Castiel had wanted a pup of his own for a while, but he hadn’t expected pups in his nest for some time, yet here they were.  In need of an Alpha to care for them.

Castiel was a good Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments, kudos and subscriptions! I love hearing what you guys think, I am just amazed by the response this fic. You have all been pestering for me to kill off John for a long time now. Good thing it had always been in my plans. ;)


	15. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was my birthday last week (I can't believe I'm 26, and have been reading/writing fanfic for literally over half my life...) and my sister's birthday today, I decided to update early, and with a longer chapter! Aren't you guys lucky! 
> 
> I am so glad that my lovely beta, cacoethes_scribendi is feeling better. I made some changes since getting this chapter back from her, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Castiel’s office phone rang he answered it assuming it was a client, however the gruff voice on the end of the line belonged to Officer Singer.

_‘Alpha Krushnic?’_

‘Speaking.’

_‘This is Officer Singer, I’m calling to ask if either you or your omega know an Alpha named Gordon Walker?’_

‘Um…No I don’t believe so.  What is this about?’

_‘We had a tip from the Roadhouse that he might have been involved in the death of Alpha Winchester.’_

‘The Roadhouse?  There was an Alpha there named Gordon the first time I saw Dean.  He- he challenged John’s scent claim on Dean.’ 

_‘Is there anything else you can tell me about him Alpha Krushnic?’_

‘There were two Alphas a few months ago, when Dean first came to live with me.  They attacked him, and tried to challenge my scent claim.  They said that Gordon had noticed him and sent them after Dean.  He'd caught Dean’s scent.’

_‘So this Alpha had a history with John Winchester, and with your mate?’_

‘Yes, yes, I’m sure he did.’

_‘Thank-you.  We will be tracking him down and taking him in for questioning.’_

‘You think he was the one who did this?’

_‘He could be, the autopsy has ruled out an accident.  It showed that while Alpha Winchester was highly intoxicated another Alpha most likely caused his injuries.’_

‘What-what do I do now?’  Not for the first time since this all happened Castiel felt his heart beat faster, as his body seized up with panic for his mate.

_‘All you can do is keep your omega safe.  And make sure those pups are safe too.  You call me if you have any trouble.’_

Castiel hung up the phone.  Four days had passed since John Winchester’s death, a Beta welfare worker had visited their home.  The Beta, Missouri Mosely was stern but kind, she had come to assess his ability to care for the pups that now lived in his home.  She had found it to be a fine home for pups, and he and Dean capable of caring for them. 

Castiel had been able to hide it from Missouri, as she had insisted on being called, that aside from during her visit Dean had only left the nest for food and to use the bathroom.

Little five year old Adam had not said a word nor eaten any solid food.  He nursed from Dean whenever he needed to, but stayed with Dean in the nest, only leaving to use the bathroom.

Sam spent much of his time in the nest with his brothers, but he was able to leave the nest, and pass his time around the house and out in the garden as well.

Castiel had met more of his neighbours in the past four days than in the months he had been living in Lawrence.  A single Beta lived down the street, Lisa and her son Ben.  Ben was of an age with Sam, and the two of them could be seen roaming the street around their houses on Ben’s bike. It was perfectly safe for older pups like them to be out in the street, especially in a nice neighbourhood like theirs.

Sam didn’t seem to miss his Alpha-Daddy, as far as Castiel had seen there had been no tears nor words about what had happened aside from his brief talk with Dean the night they arrived.  Sam was most upset that Addy had been the one to find him.  Upset that Addy had to see their Alpha-Daddy laying in a pool of his own blood.  No pup deserved to find their Alpha-Daddy lying dead.

Castiel knew that life for the two pups with their Alpha-Daddy had not been the same once he had claimed Dean.  Knew that without the omega looking after them they had suffered, but still he wondered how things had got so bad for the pups.  He _had_ paid John Winchester all that cash for Dean after all.

**

Each hour he spent in the nest simultaneously seemed too drag on and sped past, being tangled up with his pup there filled Dean with a mix of contentment and security.  The curtains blew in the light breeze coming through the open window, and filled the room with light and fresh air.  Dean was at peace with his pup cuddled up close, Addy’s soft hair brushed against the bare skin of his stomach and breasts.  He wore only his underwear and a light robe, open at the front for Addy to be close with him, it was comfortable to be so bare here in his nest.

Poor Addy had not said a word in the past few days since _that night_ as Dean had begun to call it.  He didn’t eat aside from what he nursed from Dean, and he couldn’t bear to be apart from Dean for any time at all.  The pup barely, slept, waking several times a night, each time drenched in a cold sweat and shaking.  Silent tears on his face.

Dean lay with Addy, calm now in the bright room, and watched the patch of sunlight draw longer across the room.  Even though it was nearly time for Cas to return from work there was no dinner prepared in the kitchen, the house was a mess, and Cas and Sam’s laundry was piling up.  He knew that he was not doing as his Alpha wanted, not doing his omega work, but Dean couldn’t leave his nest, and he couldn’t leave his pup alone.

Dean needed to be in his nest.

Dean was a good omega.

**

Castiel returned from work and entered a house that had not changed much at all since he left that morning.  He nearly tripped over a pair of Sam sized sneakers in the doorway, the sleeve of a sweater hanging out of the doorway to the laundry, and the mess in the kitchen had only gotten bigger.  

A shaggy haired pup was sprawled out reading on the sofa, his bare feet hanging over the armrest.

Castiel shook his head and frowned deeply. ‘This place is a mess.  Sammy is Dean still in the nest?’

The pup put down the book, kicked his feet over and sat up looking over at him. ‘It’s Sam.  Only Dean and Addy can call me Sammy.’

‘Sam,’ Castiel corrected himself.  His question would still be answered, he lowered his tone, ‘Is Dean in the nest?’

Sam cringed a little at the stern tone in his voice, but didn’t break eye contact.  ‘Yes Alpha.’

Castiel sighed, this pup showed all the signs of becoming an Alpha.  He ran a hand through his messy hair, ‘All day?’

‘Pretty much yeah.’ The pup hesitantly replied.

‘Come with me please Sam.’ Castiel beckoned the pup to follow him up the stairs.

Sam rose off the sofa and followed Castiel up to the main bedroom.  The door was half closed, he opened it and green eyes flicked up to watch him enter.

Dean was curled up in the nest, hand stroking back and forth over the pup's shoulders. 

‘Dean this can’t go on.  You have to take that pup out of the nest.’  He spoke sternly, his voice deep and strong.

His omega shivered at the tone, curling tighter around the pup.  ‘But please alpha, please, he needs me here.’

Castiel walked over to the bed and sat beside his almost undressed omega.  ‘We all need you baby.  Sammy needs you too.  I need you.’

Dean reached out to him, not quite touching, and quietly breathed out his reply, ‘Yes Alpha.’

Castiel pulled him close and pushed him up to scent from his neck.  His omega relaxed into his embrace and his scent.  Addy crawled over and tried to squeeze up between them, his little elbow catching Castiel in the stomach, he winced a little and withdrew, pushing the pup back.  ‘Come make some dinner for us baby.  Addy can come down too, he can spend some time with Sam, not far from you in the kitchen.’

‘Yes Alpha.’

His omega sat up higher, and tied his robe closed to cover his breasts, he gently took the pup by the hand.  ‘Come on Addy, we have to do what Alpha says.’

The pup struggled when he realised that they were leaving the nest, he dragged on Dean’s arm, resisting.  He shook his head, eyes closed, feet planted on the ground, one hand on Dean and the other clenched in the sheets.

When Dean moved to pick him up, Castiel spoke up, ‘He is a big pup Dean.  He has two legs, same as any of us.  Let him walk.’

Sam growled low from across the room where he had stood watching the exchange, Castiel shot him a stern look, ‘Stop that Sam.’

The pup obeyed, but walked to Dean and whispered in his ear.  Dean shook his head and pushed at Adam.  He whispered to the pup, ‘Come on pup, walk for me.’

Dean led the reluctant Addy down through the house.  With Sammy leading the way and Castiel following.

Sam took Addy’s hand at the bottom of the stairs, ‘Dean, Addy can sit and read with me.’

Sam pulled him away from Dean, the pup fought for a moment until Dean knelt down in front of him, ‘It’s okay pup, you go on with Sammy.  I’ll be just in here.’

The pup nodded slowly and let himself be led into the living room by his brother leaving the mated pair alone.  Castiel placed a hand firmly around Dean’s wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

He jerked Dean’s arm sharply when they were alone in the kitchen, ‘You need to get out of the nest with that pup.  Adam needs to feel safe in this house outside of our nest.’ 

Dean frowned, ‘But I-’

The omega cut himself off, Castiel sighed and loosened his grip on his omega’s wrist a little.  ‘Go on.’

‘But he is safe in the nest.’

Castiel rubbed his thumb in circles on the slim wrist of his omega.  ‘He is safe in my house Dean.  In our home.  You don’t want those pups taken away do you?  You need to look after them.  They will have to go back to school.’  He knew that his omega wouldn’t like this news, but it had to be said. The pups had to be in school, all pups had to be in school.  Missouri had told him, told him sternly.  _If those pups aren’t back in school soon there will be trouble._

‘Please Alpha, No!’

Castiel hauled Dean close to him and scented his neck.  He leant forwards and licked up Dean’s neck, mouthing over his claiming mark.

Milk and honey.

Castiel pushed his omega into his own neck.  ‘Yes Dean, they are grown pups.  They can’t stay here all day every day.  After the funeral they go back to school.’

Dean pulled back and shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes, Castiel decided that enough was enough.  He hauled Dean up onto the counter and stood between his omega's legs.  Dean looked down at the floor, but Castiel grasped his chin hard and forced the omega to meet his gaze.

Castiel lowered his voice and all but growled at him, ‘Dean you are my omega.  This is my house and I make the rules.  Those pups go back to school.  I will punish you if you disobey me.  I am Alpha here.’

He watched as tears fell from the green eyes, the omega begged him, whimpering now. ‘Please Alpha.’

Castiel ran a hand down and over the omega’s body, despite the mood and scents in the air this was the first time that he and Dean had been truly alone since Dean had carried Addy into their home.  He rubbed a hand over one of Dean’s breasts and squeezed, feeling the cloth of his robe become damp with omega milk.  Dean let out a sigh at his touch, Castiel could feel his omega’s hips roll slightly against him.  He leant in a licked again over his omegas neck, biting down hard on the claiming mark.  He pushed Dean’s robe open, exposing his pretty tits for _him_ , and not for a pup. 

Castiel rubbed a hand over Dean’s stomach, still flat. ‘There will be more pups in your nest baby.’

Dean relaxed into his touch and tipped his head back, ‘Yes Alpha.’

He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, pressing gently into his omegas belly.  His voice softened to almost a whisper, ‘There might be one in there right now.’

He leant forwards, slipped a finger under Dean’s chin and tilted his head back up.  He kissed his omega soundly on the mouth and settled in close between his legs, pushing his groin into the perfect space between the omegas legs.  The scent of slick reached his nose, one hand tight in Dean’s hair he slipped the other down and rubbed the damp silky fabric, pushing slightly against Dean’s omega hole.

Dean stuttered against him and whimpered at his touch.  ‘Cas…Please.’

‘You’re mine baby.  Love you baby.’

He groaned and his head fell against the omega's shoulder when the kitchen door swung open.

‘Dee...’ the little voice whined.

**

It had been a long weekend, with Dean still struggling with leaving the nest, with Adam still not talking, with Sam staring him down every other minute.  By the time Monday rolled around Castiel was frustrated and distracted.  Not only had he had almost no time alone with his omega, but he struggled to sleep with little Adam’s elbows and knees digging him in the side all night.

Castiel had spoken with Sam that morning, ordering him to call and tell him what was happening at the house.  He had been tired all day, and Chuck his boss was breathing down his neck, _your home life is no excuse to not get your work done_. But when his phone rang with his home number on the screen he answered.

As he expected, it was Sam, _‘Alpha-Cas, um, you said I had to call you if Dean didn’t leave the nest.  He is still there with Addy.’_

Castiel groaned, this was not what he needed today, _come on Dean, please get up._ He reassured the pup.  ‘Thank you for obeying me Sam.  I’ll handle it.’

Castiel hung up and placed a call to a number he had only called once, the call was picked up almost immediately.

_‘Alpha Crowley’s residence, Kevin speaking.’_

‘Kevin this is Dean’s Alpha, Castiel.’

_‘Yes Alpha can I help you?’_

‘I need an omega to help Dean.  He isn’t coping, he hasn’t left the nest since…Well, you know his pup brothers have come to live with us.’

_‘I want to help Dean Alpha, but my Alpha has forbidden me from leaving the house until my pup is born.  I-I can’t help.  I’m so sorry.’_

‘What about the other omegas?  Could you call one of them to go and see him?’

_‘Yes Alpha, I’ll call Hannah.’_

Castiel hung up and exhaled deeply, he picked the phone back up and called home.  Sam picked up on the first ring.

‘It’s okay Sam, an omega called Hannah will be over soon.’

_‘Thank you Cas.’_

Before the day was over he received another call.  This time from Officer Singer.

He had news.

**

Dean snuffled and wriggled down into the pillows, Addy was curled up beside him under his arm.  It was safe here in the nest, he needed to be in his nest.  It was starting to smell more of milk and pup, than of his Alpha’s spicy scent, his nest was supposed to smell of him and his Alpha.  His head was a swirl of confusing thoughts.

He wanted Cas, had wanted him in the kitchen before they were interrupted.  His Alpha slept with him and the pups in the nest, but it wasn’t the same.  It wasn’t the same with Addy squashed between them.  

Wanted Cas in his nest.  Wanted his Alpha to knot him, to tie him up good.

Needed Alpha’s scent back in his nest.

But he needed Addy in his nest.

Sam sat reading at the foot of the bed, the book was thick and the print was tiny.  Dean was proud of his brother, his brother who was so bright.

Dean knew that he probably wouldn’t like the answer, but he had to ask. ‘Where are you getting those books Sammy?’

Sammy’s eyes flicked up from the book for a moment. ‘Oh, from the study.  Alpha-Cas has so many books there.’

Dean shuddered and closed his eyes. 

It was dark in the study.

Sammy put the book down, and looked at him closer, ‘What’s the matter Dee?’

‘It’s nothing Sam.  It’s fine.’ Dean took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Addy’s soft hair to calm himself down.  He really didn’t want to be scenting fear into his nest. 

Into his safe place.

Into _their_ safe place.

Before Sam could reply there was a knock on the door downstairs.  Dean nodded his head at Sammy, who jumped up to answer it.  He closed his eyes and put the memory of the dark study to the back of his mind.  From downstairs he could hear the clam voice of an omega and the chattering of little pups.

When Hannah appeared in the doorway Dean sat up, he placed a hand over Addy and questioned the other omega, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Kevin called and said your Alpha asked for another omega to come and visit you.’  Hannah came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, far enough from Dean to not be seen as a threat.

‘I don’t need watching.’

Hannah pushed her dark hair from her eyes and put her hands out placating him, ‘I know Dean, but we all need a little help sometimes alright, and anyway my pups wanted to meet your brother.’

Dean nodded, but didn’t speak.

‘Sam said you weren’t leaving your nest.’

Dean nodded again and shuffled closer to Hannah, she reached out to him and he crumpled into her embrace, pulling Addy along with him.

The older omega held him and he broke down, Dean hiccuped, ‘Al-Alpha said I have to get out of my nest.  I-I-…’

‘You need to be here?’ Hannah finished for him.

Dean pushed up close to her and whispered, ‘Yeah, I-I- Hannah what’s happening?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the great comments, I'm glad you were all pleased at the death of John last chapter. Also...Sorry for not revealing if Dean is pregnant yet. There will be an answer next chapter! 
> 
> As always I love to hear what you think, so please leave a comment and let me know!


	16. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for getting this back to me so quickly, that why you have it today instead of after the weekend. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was downstairs on the sofa, he was cuddled up next to Hannah, relishing in the warmth and support of a fellow omega.  Sammy was leading Hannah’s pups in a game of follow the leader through the house.  The noise of their shouts and singing caused him to smile, even Addy was playing, and although he had yet to say a peep Dean had seen a few smiles.       

The noise of the pup’s game masked the sound of the front door opening, but Dean looked over as the spicy scent of his Alpha hit his nose.  Dean glanced up at Hannah, ‘Can you, I mean do you mind…?’

The other omega nudged him in the side and gave him a little push off the sofa towards his Alpha. ‘Go Dean, I’ll keep Addy out of the way.’

The other omega called out to the pups that were marching through the room, ‘Let’s take it outside all you pups.’  She opened the door to the back deck and the trail of pups, from Sammy who was nearly eleven all the way to little red headed Anna aged three marched outside.  Addy had looked back at Dean, who gave him a soft smile and a nod, before following Sammy.

Dean watched the pups walk out the door, then made his way over to his Alpha, chin down and eyes low, the scent of his Alpha filled the air, growing thicker with every step.  Dean fell to his knees in front of his Alpha, feet tucked neatly beneath his bottom. 

Dean was a good omega.

He slowly tipped his chin up and looked to Cas, his Alpha’s hand found its way into his hair and encouraged him to keep looking upwards.  Dean gazed into the blue of his Alpha’s eyes and whispered.  ‘Please take me to our nest Cas.’

**

Castiel looked down at his omega, kneeling prettily on his knees for him.  While he knew that Dean was his to do with as he wished he was glad that Hannah had taken the pups outside.  He took in a breath at Dean’s words, relishing in the happy honey scent of his omega.  Castiel pulled gently on Dean’s hair a tugged the omega to his feet.  ‘Why should I take you back to our nest.  Haven’t you spent enough time there for now?’

Dean nuzzled his face against Castiel’s chest, the scent of his omega happiness was much stronger now, ‘Hannah said I was there for a reason, said that you need to be there with me sometimes too.  Because…’cause…’

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat, could he mean?  ‘Dean?’  Dean pulled back and took Castiel’s hand in his.  The omega lowered it and pushed it flat against his stomach.

He grinned down at his omega, his omega that was going to give him pups.  ‘Really?’

His omega pushed up against him, ‘I caught a pup for you Alpha.’

Castiel sucked in a deep breath and lifted Dean up until he was in his arms, legs around his waist and nose in his neck.  ‘I’ll take us to our nest baby.’

A pup, he thought as he carried his omega up the stairs.  A pup.  He would raise this pup with Dean, raise this pup better than he and his brothers had been raised. 

**

The noise of the pups playing outside filtered up and into the open window.  It was the noise of only four pups playing, there was no sound from Addy.  ‘ _He’ll talk when he is ready Dean’_ Hannah had told him, told him that it was okay.  Told him that she knew someone who might be able to help.  

Dean lay back against the pillows of the bed, he rubbed a hand over his belly, _Alpha will keep us safe pup_.  He was so lucky to have an Alpha who looked after him, gave him a pup, let his brothers live with them, let the pups in their nest and held his temper when Sammy gave him sass.

Cas crossed the room and reached out to close the window.  The sounds from the pups lessened to almost nothing as the window latched.  Dean let a grin spread over his face as Alpha talked back across the room towards him, Cas settled on the nest beside him and his hand covered Dean’s.

‘Hannah, she, she told me that wanting to be in our nest, not being able to leave the nest, was sometimes what happened when an omega caught their first pup.’  Cas’s free hand ran over Dean’s cheek and down to brush against his claiming mark.  ‘She asked how I didn’t know that, and I- I-’ Dean hiccupped, and let the guilt fill his head.  He blinked and tried to hold his tears in.

‘But Alpha, how could I know?  I was the omega, there was no omega to look after me.’

‘Dean, you’re okay.  It doesn’t matter now.’  Alpha settled over him, and Dean let the weight of his Alpha comfort him.  ‘I should have let you listen to your instincts.  You can spend as much time as you need here.’  He paused, ‘But you need to make sure you are still looking after our home, you have to look after the pups who already live in this house.’  He paused and shuffled down until his face was level with Dean’s belly, ‘And the pup that I put in here.’ 

Alpha always knew what to say to make things better. 

Cas was a good Alpha.

Alpha knew best.

He kissed Dean’s belly, pushed his robe all the way open.  Dean felt a flicker of arousal spark in him, unconsciously his hips pressed up into the firmness of his Alpha’s body.

Alpha moved up his body, Dean parted his legs and tilted his hips, they fit together just right. 

Alpha and his omega.

Cas settled his weight against him again, the air between their faces was hot.  Cas leant in a kissed him firmly on the mouth, worrying Dean’s plump bottom lip with his teeth.  Alpha lowered his lips and mouthed over Dean’s neck, tongue laving hot paths on his skin, down to his breasts.  With fingers gently pinching one nipple Alpha closed his mouth over the other and suckled.  Dean’s head tipped back and he let the feeling overwhelm him.  It was so different to what he had become used to over the last week.  Alpha had not suckled from him since the pups had come to live in Alpha’s house, and his nipples were a little tender from nursing Addy so much.

But Dean knew how much his Alpha enjoyed it.  Knew how much his Alpha had missed it, he had missed it too.

Dean rocked his hips against Cas and felt the swell of his Alpha’s cock pressing against him, he ran his hand through Alpha’s unruly hair and tugged just a little.  Cas’s head snapped up, a growl half formed in his throat.

Dean smiled, a cheeky smile that he knew he had never shared with Cas before, he pouted at his Alpha and whispered, ‘Knot me Alpha?’

Cas let the growl loose, and before Dean could process what was happening he had been flipped over onto his knees.  Dean arched his back and let Cas almost tear the robe from his arms.  ‘I’m glad you are still wearing your pretty panties baby.’

Dean wiggled his hips and a tiny giggle slipped from his throat.  He felt Cas tug on the panties a little, then smooth both hands over his bottom, nails scratching through the silky fabric.  He could scent his own slick as the panties became moist on his skin.  The hot breath on the damp fabric made him shiver and the lap of Cas’s tongue on the fabric covering his hole caused his hips to buck and push back. 

Alpha pulled back, his hands squeezed his hips then slid into Dean’s panties, pulling them down over his cheeks, down his thighs and leaving them around his knees.  Dean craved the touch of his Alpha, sleeping beside each other was not enough, he needed his Alpha to take care of him. 

Dean pushed his face into the cradle of his arms and keened.  ‘Please, please, please.’

Dean needed to feel the stretch of Cas’s knot in his hole, he needed his nest to smell like their claiming.  He needed their nest to smell like Alpha and omega, not only of omega and pup.

He wanted Alpha to touch him, wanted Alpha to knot him. 

And he didn’t have to wait long, ‘Baby, reach back and spread yourself for me.’

Dean followed Alpha’s orders without hesitating, his cheeks were slippery with slick but he held himself open for his Alpha’s pleasure.  ‘Such a pretty hole, just for me.  My pretty little omega hole.’

Dean groaned, the scent of Alpha arousal filled his nose and clouded his head, he panted, ‘Yours Alpha.’

‘That’s right baby, I’ll look after you.  Make sure no other Alpha touches you.  Make sure no other Alpha touches this hole.’  With no further warning Cas thrust two fingers into Dean.  He pushed deep, and curled them a little, tugging on Dean’s rim.  Dean gasped and pushed back on the fingers, his Alpha knew just where to touch him.

‘Already got a pup in you baby.  Bred you good.  Can’t wait to see you all swollen with my pup.  I’m still going to fill you up good.’

The fingers withdrew and Dean felt his hole flutter at the emptiness for a moment before the thick head of Cas’s cock pushed into him.  He whimpered at the delicious stretch, Alpha bottomed out inside him.  ‘Fill me so good Alpha.’

Cas pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, his knot already beginning to swell.  Tugging on Dean’s hole on every thrust.

Alpha’s hand rubbed over his belly.  Dean reached down and entwined their fingers together.

There was a pup in there.

There was a pup in his belly.

**

Tied to his omega, settled in their nest that once again smelt of them both Cas sighed.  His omega was carrying.  Carrying his pup. 

Their pup.

Hannah was downstairs with all the pups, John Winchester’s funeral was the following day, Missouri would be back to check on them at the end of the week, to check on Addy especially.  Gabriel had been pestering him for a visit before the murder, and hand only become more insistent since.

And Gordon Walker.  That fucker still wanted his omega, even though Dean was scented, claimed.

Castiel’s.

He let the coming troubles slip from him as he caressed his hands over Dean, the omega was pliant against him.  Sighing and snuffling softly at his touches.

‘Thank you Alpha.’  His omega whispered into the growing darkness of the room.

‘For what baby?’  Although he thought he probably knew the answer.

‘For giving me a pup.’  The omega tipped his head back and licked, warm and wet over Castiel’s neck. A thank-you.

He held his omega tight. 

They stayed together, he was still held deep inside his omega even though his knot had softened.  A gentle knock came at the door and Hannah’s soft voice filtered through the wood. 

‘I have to go now, talk soon Dean.’

It was time to get back to the pups that were already in their home. 

Dean’s family.

Their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't particularly subtle last chapter, I'm sure you all saw this coming. But be prepared, things have been going so well for Cas and Dean for the last few chapters, but it is going to get very bad before it gets better. 
> 
> Gabriel soon, probably chapter 18. :D 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I really love to hear what everyone thinks. I love the predictions on what is to come. It makes me giggle when you guess so right, or so very wrong.


	17. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write, most of it was supposed to happen last chapter but I got distracted :P
> 
> Big thanks to cacoethes_scribendi for getting this back quickly even though she was struggling through a heat wave!

The normalcy of the afternoon for the pups seemed to have done Addy a great good.  He sat on a stool beside Dean while he prepared their dinner, and drew squiggly lines on some paper.  Sammy sat at the other end of the table, head once again buried in a book.

Cas was down the hall in the study, Dean could hear the clicking from the computer keyboard.  He held his breath for a second and focused on his brothers, on his pup. 

‘Sammy, can you please get Alpha for dinner?’

The pup closed his book, and nodded.  Dean carried the three plates, and one bowl over to the table and stood beside it as Cas walked into the kitchen.  Since the pups had come to live with them Alpha had wanted Dean to sit on a chair, not to kneel for him.  But still he waited for the nod from his Alpha before taking his seat.  Addy climbed up into his chair and looked at the bowl in front of him, frowning at it and shaking his head.

Dean sighed and waited for Cas to begin before picking up his own fork.  He looked through his lashes at Cas, the Alpha was frowning slightly at Addy.  ‘Still not eating Addy?’

Addy didn’t look up, just shook his head slowly.  Dean sighed and went back to his meal, listening to Sammy chatting about his afternoon playing with Hannah’s pups.  Addy whined a little in his throat, and Dean’s head snapped over to him.  The pup clambered down from his seat and pulled at Dean’s skirt, Dean looked to Cas who nodded before he spoke, ‘Okay Addy, up you get pup.’

Addy sat on his lap, resting his head back against Deans chest, Dean resumed eating, but was forced to stop when a little hand slid onto his plate and took a small piece of carrot and placed it in his mouth.

Dean gasped, and ran a hand through the pup’s hair.  ‘You hungry Addy?’

The pup nodded a little and took another piece from Dean’s plate.

If he was eating again, maybe he would talk again soon.

**

Adam had eaten food.  Castiel had been overjoyed to see it, overjoyed at the tears in his omega’s eyes.  Little steps for the pup.

After their meal, Dean tidied up, Addy stayed in the kitchen with him while Castiel returned to his study.  Sam followed him in, curled in a chair and went back to his book.  It was good to see that the pups were becoming more comfortable around him.  Especially Sam.

Castiel knew that you couldn’t always know before a pup presented, but he was sure that Sam was going to be an Alpha.  If he could establish with the pup that he was Alpha of this house, then there would be less problems later on when he did present.  Young Alphas often didn’t last long at home once they presented.  Especially if they were not happy to be below another Alpha.

He and his brothers had not lasted at home, his oldest brother Michael had been gone from their home since Castiel was a small pup.  Gabriel also had left their home when he was only sixteen, not able to be around their dominant Alpha-Father. 

Castiel had stayed the longest, and he had not even managed to stay until he finished high-school. 

Once hearing his omega taking Addy upstairs to bed he spoke softly, but firmly to Sam, ‘Off you go too Sam.  Bed time.’

The pup sighed loudly, clearly not happy to be sent to bed, but rose and shuffled from the room.

Castiel went back to answering an email from a client, getting back to the work he had been behind on after taking so much time from work in the last few weeks.  He had just pressed send when he heard raised voices from upstairs.

**

‘No way Dean.  No way!’  Sammy’s eyes were blazing with his temper.

Dean stood, hands on his hips, facing off with his younger brother.  ‘What’s the matter Sam? Why don’t you want to be in here with us?’

‘Dean, this room reeks.  I’m not some little kid.  I know what you and your _Alpha_ were up here doing earlier, Addy might not care,’ he gestured to where Addy was hiding from the shouting under the blankets, ‘But I do, and I’m not getting in that bed.’

‘Sammy, please.  Please just hop in the nest.’

The pup was riled up, a low growl forming in his throat. ‘Dean you can’t tell me what to do.  You aren’t my omega-mama.’

Dean’s chin fell, and he took a step backwards as if the words had physically shoved him. His eyes flooded with tears and the room in front of him swam.  ‘I…I…’

Sammy took a step towards him and Dean shrank back a little.  Before the pup could get any closer the scent of Alpha filled the room.  Dean dropped to his knees and Sam skittered across the room to the far wall.

‘What.  What is going on here?’ Alpha filled the room with his scent, his normally spicy scent was not quite right in Dean’s nose.

Dean shuffled forwards and rested his head against the soft fabric of Cas’s slacks.  He whispered. ‘Alpha, I… I just wanted Sammy in the nest with me.  With us.’

The fingers that ran through his hair softened the scent, brought him back from his fear.  Alpha spoke again, but not to Dean, to Sammy.  ‘Sam, what is happening here?’

Dean peeked at his brother, still frowning against the wall, before nuzzling his head into Alpha’s thigh.  He hadn’t meant for it to become an argument.

‘I’m sorry Alpha.’ The pup apologised.  ‘I just can’t sleep in here.  I can’t share the nest anymore.  Not when it smells like….like…’ He wasn’t able to finish.

‘I’m not going to make you sleep here if you don’t want to Sam.  But what about what you said to Dean, said to my omega.’  Cas left Dean’s side and _prowled_ over to Sammy.  ‘Dean is my omega.  You are a pup.  You answer to me first and to him second.  Alright?’

Sammy nodded.  ‘Yes.  Do I, umm, Alpha-Cas, can I sleep in another bedroom please?’

Alpha nodded slowly, ‘You go apologise to my omega.  And to Addy who you scared the shit out of with your behaviour.’

Sam crossed the room under the watchful eyes of Alpha.  He knelt in front of Dean and hugged him tight, Sammy was bigger than him now.  He would grow even bigger. 

‘I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry.  You looked after us better than any omega-mama.’

Dean nodded, and accepted the apology by pushing Sam’s nose into his neck, ‘I’m sorry I haven’t been here enough for you Sammy.  You needed me too, and I wasn’t there for you like I was for Addy.’

Sammy stood and snuggled with Addy for a minute, then left the room, a door closed softly down the hall and Dean let out a shaky breath.

Alpha pulled him to his feet, Dean pressed his nose into Cas’s neck and let out a sob.  ‘He doesn’t need me anymore.’

One of Cas’s hands rubbed his back, the other cupped the back of this head, pressing him closer.  ‘Dean, he does need you, just not like Addy does.  Big pups his age don’t sleep in the nest, it’s alright.  Pup’s Addy’s age don’t usually sleep in the nest.  But Addy can sleep with you until he is ready to leave and share a room with Sam.’

Dean nodded against Alpha’s neck, and let himself be cuddled, they fell into the bed, where Addy came and cuddled up with them.

Dean understood now.

It wasn’t because of him. 

Dean was a good omega.

**

The day of John Winchester’s funeral was bright and sunny, the Kansas sky was a bright wide blue.  Castiel left Dean in the car with Sam and Addy, and made his way over to Alpha Singer.  The other Alpha had called him the day before to tell him that they had a good lead on Gordon Walker.

‘Alpha Singer,’ The Alpha turned and nodded to Castiel, ‘I was wondering if you had caught him?’

‘Son, you call me Bobby.’  Castiel smiled a little at the other Alpha and nodded his head, ‘We did, I got the call this morning, they caught up with him a hundred miles south of here.  We have him.’

Castiel grinned, ‘Thank you Bobby.  Thank you.’

Despite the sombre day, Castiel let a tiny bounce creep into his step, Dean had cried when he shared the news, Sam had nodded and held his brothers hand, all the drama of the previous evening had faded away.

**

Dean stood at the graveside, Alpha on his right his arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulders holding him tight.  On his left were Sam and Addy, Addy tucked up between them, under Sam’s arm.  The air in the cemetery was eerily still, there was no wind stirring the still air.

There were only a few other people at the funeral, just Ellen and Jo, Alpha Singer and his omega Karen.  She had been the one to bring bottles for Addy after his omega-mama was killed.  Rufus was there too, he was the Alpha who ran the garage that Alpha-Daddy had worked at when he could.  And that was everyone.  Alpha-Daddy had used to have many friends, but after he had lost two omegas, he had driven them all away.

Addy’s face was wet with silent tears.  Dean cried a little as the coffin was lowered into the ground, after all Alpha-Daddy had taught him how to be a good omega.  Taught him the rules, let him look after Addy, scent marked Dean to keep him safe.  Alpha-Daddy had wanted him to be safe.  And he was now.  He was safe with his Alpha.  With Cas.  Alpha-Daddy had let him go back to see Sammy and Addy, then let them come to visit with him and Cas.

Alpha-Daddy had probably just missed Dean at home.  Missed Dean being such a good omega.  That was probably why he had been so mean that last time.  That was probably why he had spoken those awful words to Dean, why he had let his strong Alpha anger fill Dean’s nose and force him to his knees. 

Sammy however had been stony faced the whole time, no spark of emotion showed in his eyes.  Alpha-Daddy had never been very good to Sammy, Sammy had spoken out too much.  Caused too much trouble.  Complained when Alpha-Daddy was teaching Dean to be a good omega. 

But Sammy had stood up to Alpha-Daddy when he wanted to sell Dean.

Dean was glad that they had caught the awful Alpha that had killed his Alpha-Daddy. The same Alpha that had pushed his hand into Dean’s panties that night at the roadhouse.

**

When the phone rang that afternoon Dean answered, ‘Alpha Krushnic residence.’

_‘Good Afternoon Dean.’_

Dean recognised the voice as Missouri, the welfare worker who had been to their home.  ‘Hello Missouri.  I’ll get Alp-’

_‘Actually Dean, I wanted to talk to you.’_

‘What-What about?’ 

_‘I wanted to talk about Addy.  It was such an awful thing for a little pup to see.  How is he?’_

‘A little better I think, he, umm, he ate some real food yesterday and again this morning.’

_‘I’m very glad to hear that Dean, are you still nursing him?’_

Dean nodded as he spoke, ‘Uh-huh.  I let him nurse when he wants to.’

_‘I thought so, now Dean, I am not telling you to stop nursing your pup.  You can continue as long as you both want to-’_

‘Really?’ Dean interrupted her, ‘I can?’

_‘Dean lots of omegas nurse their pups a very long time.  But most usually stop when the next pup is born.’_

‘Oh.  But- umm.’

_‘Now you and Addy don’t have to worry about that just yet do you?’_

Dean smiled into the phone and placed a hand on his belly.  He and Cas had not told Sam or Addy just yet, they would.  Soon.  He didn’t know if he could tell this Beta about the pup in his belly, so he made a non-committal noise into the phone and let Missouri continue.

_‘Dean, you need to ensure that Adam is eating plenty of solid food before he nurses from you.  I understand that he was only nursing from you once a week or less before the death of your Alpha-Daddy.’_

‘That’s right.  He lived with Alpha-Daddy, and I lived with Cas.’

_‘It’s okay Dean, this is going to be a long process for Addy to recover from, but I know that you are a strong omega.  I know that you can help him, I want to talk with him when I come to visit you next week.  Just me and him.’_

‘But Missouri, he still isn’t talking yet.’

_‘That’s okay.  He will, in time, when he is ready. He has gone through a very difficult time Dean.  I’ll be visiting for a while, just to make sure that everything is going well.’_

Dean wasn’t sure about this.  He was a good omega, this Beta had said so. He could look after his pup.

_‘Dean I know that you might think you can do this alone, but it’s okay to ask for help.  I want to ask you about Sam.’_

‘What about Sam?  He’s fine.’

_‘Are you sure about that Dean?’_

Dean closed his eyes, ‘Yes, he told me so.  Said that he was kind of glad.  Glad because since I left Alpha-Daddy had been drinking a lot more, that it was awful for them once I was gone.’

_‘I’ll still want to talk to him when I come to visit Dean.  You tell your Alpha I’ll be there next Tuesday, sometime in the mid-morning.’_

They said their goodbyes and Dean hung up the phone. 

Why wasn’t he enough for Addy?  Why was he still not eating properly, or talking?

Why wasn’t he good enough for Sam?  Who could look after himself now, and didn’t need Dean anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the funeral guys, and they have caught Gordon, isn't that swell. :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, you know I love to hear what you think. Also thanks for getting Claimed to 900 kudos! Amazing! 
> 
> We might see Gabriel next chapter, he is just creeping away from me, but never fear he will appear sometime very soon!


	18. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Baaack! Wow so sorry it's been literally three months since posting my last chapter. Writers block, and RL really get in the way.  
> I really am not pleased with this chapter, but that has been the problem for weeks and weeks. So here we go.
> 
> As always huge thanks to my beta, cacoethes_scribendi especially for her tremendous patientce!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and it wont be another three months before the next one! ;)

The warm water sluiced down Dean’s back, he was pressed tight against his Alpha’s chest.  The firm, but gentle hands of his Alpha ran up and down his back, caressing his sides, trailing down and palming at the curves of his bottom.  Cas’s thumbs curved around his sides and rubbed soft circles on his belly. 

Still flat. 

But full.

Dean took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to lick at the water on his Alpha’s chest, his Alpha’s spicy scent clung to his skin despite the water. 

A shower together was now one of the only times that they could truly be together.  With Addy and Sam in the house, and most especially with Addy in their nest, they didn’t get as much alone time as either of them wanted.

Of course before the pups lived with them, Cas would have taken him anytime, or only allowed him to wear his panties around the house, or used his mouth in the living room.

And Dean had grown to like it that way.

But they couldn’t do those things now, it was so different with the pups around all the time.  Dean missed the times that they had to be alone, but Dean wouldn’t give it up in a minute.  Alpha was being so good about Addy, not many Alpha’s would be able to have another Alpha’s pup in their nest for so long.

But Cas was a good Alpha.

Dean remembered how scared he had been of Cas when he had first come to live in his Alpha’s house.  But now it was his home as well, it was theirs.  Cas was a good Alpha to him. 

Dean rolled his hips and felt Alpha’s cock twitch against his belly, he wanted his Alpha’s cock, in his mouth or in his omega hole.  But before Dean could move the hands stopped touching him, and pushed him back a little.

‘In a minute baby,’ Alpha looked down at him, water dripping from his chin.  ‘I have something to tell you first.’

Dean hitched a breath, and before he could speak Alpha continued.  ‘They caught him Dean, they caught the Alpha who killed your Alpha-Daddy.  Caught the Alpha who wanted to take you from me.’

Dean felt a weight he didn’t know had been weighing him down lift away at his Alpha’s words.  Cas cradled his face between his large hands, and Dean’s eyes widened.

Cas cradled his face as he continued. ‘Baby it’s safe for you now, safe for you to leave the house, you are marked, claimed.  Dean you are mine.  And the Alpha that wanted to take you from me is locked up.’

Dean could hardly believe what his Alpha was telling him, it was finally safe for him to go out.

‘Now, I still don’t want you going far.  You stay on our street if you are alone.  You could go shopping with Hannah or another omega if you wanted to.  Just be careful baby.’

Dean grinned.  ‘I love you so much Alpha.’

Cas leant down and Dean felt his warm breath against his ear, ‘I think you can thank me better than that baby.’  Dean felt the push on his shoulder and dropped to his knees, just as his Alpha wanted.

Just as he wanted.

Alpha’s cock was big, but it didn’t scare Dean anymore.

There was a pup in his belly, and his Alpha’s cock in his mouth.

Dean was a good omega.

**

Two weeks, and several visits from Missouri later it was Sammy’s first day back at school.  He had spent much of his time in the last few weeks playing with Ben and Alfie, the three had become fast friends, Dean wondered how long it would last once they presented. 

No Alpha would want to remain friends with an omega once they presented.

Dean sat in the principal’s office with Addy on his lap, Cas on one side and Sammy on the other.  The last time he had been in here had been just after he presented as an omega, just after the death of Addy’s omega-mama.

Mr. Adler the principal sat opposite them, his stern face frowned at Dean and Addy.

‘So Sammy will be finishing the year here with us, and transferring to Broken Arrow Elementary in the fall.’

‘That’s right Mr. Adler,’ Cas answered, leaning forwards to sign some papers, ‘And Adam isn’t returning this year, we are going to see how things go, and maybe start back at Broken Arrow in September.’

Dean watched as Cas signed the rest of the paperwork.  He was so proud of his Alpha, his Alpha who was looking after him, and looking after his pups.  Cas had wanted Sammy to start at the school closer to home right away, but Missouri had insisted that it was best for Sam to return and finish the school year.  The transfer would be easier for them all she had pressed, much better for them both to begin the year together than to start half way through the final semester.

Cas had eventually agreed, he would drive Sammy to school in the mornings, and Sammy would catch the bus home in the afternoon. 

With a few more forms and a hug from Dean, Sammy returned to his class for the first time in a month.

**

A routine developed over Sammy’s first week back at school.  Cas took him to school in the morning, Then Dean would have the whole day to potter around the house and in the garden with Addy, or to visit with Hannah and Samandriel.  And in the afternoon Sammy would return on the bus.  Dean liked it best of all when Sammy was home from school.

It was a warm Thursday, late in the morning.  Dean was across the street with Hannah, watching the pups playing in the soft grass of her front lawn.

Addy mostly stayed close to Dean, but watched Hannah’s pups with interest and crept closer to join in playing with the cars.

‘I miss Sammy being around, especially now he is back at school.’

‘I know you do Dean, it’s hard to watch them leave, but-’

Dean interrupted her, ‘It’s not just that Hannah, I miss him being in the house when Cas is at work, I know that Sammy would look after us.  Sammy would keep us safe.’

Hannah’s reply was sharp, ‘Dean your Alpha is the one who will look after you.  You don’t have to worry anymore, they locked Gordon up.  He wouldn’t leave you if he didn’t think that it was safe.’

Dean sighed and leant his head against Hannah’s shoulder, ‘I know, it’s just, Sammy has looked after us for so long…’

Hannah opened her mouth to reply when the shrill ringing of the phone blared through the screen door.

‘Be right back.’

Dean nodded and turned back to watching the pups play, there was a tea set and cars spread over the lawn.  It was safe for pups here, not like it had been back at Alpha-Daddy’s house.

Dean closed his eyes and rested both his hands on his belly, here in this neighbourhood it would be a good place for his pup.

For his pups.

‘Dean!’ Hannah hollered from inside the house, Dean stood and hurried over to where she stood just inside the door.

‘It’s Kevin, it’s his time.’  Her voice was hurried and she was pulling on her shoes as she spoke.

Dean nodded and Hannah continued, ‘I have to get over there, he’s alone right now, his Alpha is at work.  If he comes home and I’m not there...’

Hannah trailed off, but Dean finished the sentence for her in a whisper, ‘Hospital.’

‘Dean you can stay here and watch the pups can’t you?’

‘Course I can Hannah, you go and make sure Kevin gets through alright.’

‘I’ve called Alpha already, so he’ll know you’ll be here when he gets home.’

Hannah quickly hugged Dean before walking over to her pups to say goodbye.

Addy approached Dean and nuzzled up to him, ‘Yes Addy, we’re staying here for a little while.’

Once Hannah had left Dean made two phone calls, one to Cas and the other to Sammy’s school.

Some hours later, after dinner Hannah returned.

It had been a perfect delivery, a lovely little girl.  Crowley had agreed to name her after Kevin’s mama. 

Dean leapt up and hugged Hannah tight, the other omega placed a hand on the swell of her own belly and then on Dean’s.  ‘Me first and then you Dean.  Know that I will help you for your time too.’

Dean was glad to hear this, it was best to have another omega for your birth, not some Alpha or beta doctor.  All you needed was your nest and an omega.  The way nature intended.

Later, after returning home, Dean felt content.  Sammy was asleep down the hall, Addy tucked up beside Dean, head resting on his bare breast after nursing to sleep.  Alpha’s warm body was pressed against his other side, hand caressing his belly.

‘It will be your turn soon baby.  Then we will have a pup of our own.’

Dean nodded as his Alpha scented him behind his ear, ‘You’re my perfect omega Dean.’

Dean began to feel excited for his pup, excited that he would again be able to nurse a tiny pup.  It would be like when Addy was a tiny squalling and red faced.  Crying because his omega-mama was gone.  Dean would never leave his pup.  Cas would look after him, and he would give his Alpha a pup of his own, just like he knew Cas really wanted.

**

Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he had not expected to suddenly acquire two pups in his home, he was only twenty-three after all.  But he had always made the best of a bad situation, and in the end there were many worse situations for him to be in.

He had an omega who finally loved and trusted him and a home full of a family. 

Before Castiel could finish his musings and return to work his office phone rang.

‘Krushnic speaking.’

_‘Cassie!  It’s your long lost brother.’_

‘Gabriel, Gabe, I now isn’t the best time.’ Castiel tapped his finger against his desk, this was all he needed now, he was supposed to be working and Chuck would only allow him so many distractions.

_‘Since you haven’t called me and invited me down to meet this lovely omega of yours I thought I should head down to visit.’_

‘Gabe, now isn’t really a good time, Adam hasn’t spoked a word since the funeral, and having two pups at home is much more work than I thought it would be.’

_‘Now Cassie, having a new family is no excuse to ignore your loving brother.  Besides it’s too late now, I’m already on my way.  I’ll be in town tonight.’_

And before Castiel could reply Gabriel had hung up the phone.  Well that was all Castiel needed on top of everything.  A visit from the world’s most frustrating brother.

**

As usual, it was perfect in his nest.  He was reading to Addy while Sammy lay across the foot of the bed catching up on his homework.  Dean rested a hand on his belly as he read, here in his nest with all of his pups.  All that was missing was his Alpha.  But the scent of Alpha clung to the pillows and bedding.  Even though Dean knew Alpha would always come home, the constant reminder of his presence helped to keep him calm.

The routine that they had fallen into after Alpha-Daddy’s funeral was helping too, Cas called it healthy.  Of course all the time he spent with other omega’s helped as well.  Getting up and out of his nest was easy now, he knew that it was right there for him to come back to later in the day after caring for his pup, making sure that Addy ate real rood, he pushed him a little more every day.  So in the afternoons, so long as dinner was prepared he was free to spend as much time as he wanted in his nest. 

The red numbers of the alarm clock read just after four when the noise of the front door slamming open startled the three of them in the nest.  Right away Dean knew it wasn’t Cas, he would never slam the door. 

‘Honey I’m home!’ Dean sat up straight, Sammy dropped his pencil.  There was a stranger in their house.

The thudding of feet on the stairs seemed to thrum inside Dean’s head.  There was someone coming up the stairs.

Dean pushed Addy behind him on the bed, and knelt up making sure that he was fully covered.  He looked over at Sammy, who was starting at him.  Sammy nodded and stood. ‘No, Sammy.  Stay here!’  He bit out in a harsh whisper.

Sammy ignored him and picked up his school bag full of books, he crossed the room to the door just as the handle turned and it opened.

A strange Alpha stepped into view.  Dean screamed and Sammy swung with all his might.

The bag hit the Alpha square in the face.  Blood started to pour out of his nose.

At the sight of the blood Addy made the first noise he had in over a week.  He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love feedback, love to hear what you think of this chapter. :D


	19. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm a terrible person. But one day, I will finish this story. After posting my first fan fiction way back in 2005 (and no you shall never know what my username was that I posted from) I have never actually finished a story. I always seem to get distracted. But this one, this is going to be the one. I really want to get through it and finish something for once. love all of you who have been so patient with me! Enjoy this (short) chapter. Probably more soon.

Dean’s heart was beating fast in his chest and his hands flew to his mouth as the Alpha staggered backwards. There was blood pouring from a probably broken nose.  Sammy stood near the Alpha, hands still clenched in the straps of his book bag, his chest was heaving and his eyes wide.  Behind Dean on the bed, Addy had not stopped screaming.

The alpha looked up and Dean caught his eyes for a moment before instinctively ducking his head, the Alpha spoke, ‘Shit. Fuck. Sorry.  I thought Cassie would be home.  You’re his omega Dean, and Sam and Addy.   I’m Gabriel, Castiel’s brother.’

Dean leant forwards a little on his knees and scented the air. Beneath the strong metallic tang of blood was a scent that held some similarities to his Alpha’s. This Alpha was telling the truth.  He was Cas’s brother.

Dean shook his head, just because this was Alpha’s brother didn’t give him right to be so near his nest.  Especially with Cas gone.  Dean pointed at the door. ‘Out. Get out.  You can wait downstairs.’

‘Can I at least get a towel or something for my nose?’ Gabriel, the Alpha questioned.

Dean was through, enough was enough. For the first time he could recall he raised his voice at an Alpha.  He pointed his finger at the open door and screamed, ‘Out! Get out now!’

The Alpha stumbled out of the room still clutching his bleeding face, Addy had stopped screaming and was crying.

Dean ran a hand through Addy’s hair, and Sammy shut the door and climbed up beside them in the nest.

Dean picked up the phone and dialled.

**

Castiel _had_ meant to call Dean to tell him that Gabe would be arriving that night, but before he had the chance to his office phone was ringing, _home_  lit up the caller id screen.

His idiot brother, his brother who had given him such good advice about how to handle Dean all those months ago was now in his house, in his house making all sorts of dumb decisions. What had possessed him to barge in like that anyway?

‘I’m so sorry baby,’ he said into the phone, ‘He told me he wouldn’t be in until tonight.’

_‘It’s okay now Cas, we’re safe in the nest.  Your brother is bleeding downstairs.’_

The call ended, and Castiel hurried to finish up his work for the day and make his way home to his family. And his apparently idiotic bleeding brother.

**

‘Well Fuck Cas, how was I to know that you didn’t tell him I was coming?  I know it’s been rough for you guys around here lately.  I’m sorry.’ Gabriel was quick to apologise to them, and to Dean most of all.

Dinner that night was only a little awkward.  Gabriel’s nose was swollen and it looked like he would have two very black eyes come morning.  Castiel couldn’t have been prouder, even though it had been his own brother who was injured, Castiel was happy that Sam had been brave enough to protect Dean and Addy from an intruding Alpha. 

Of course, Castiel would have preferred to be there himself to do the protecting, but it seemed that Sammy would do in a pinch.

Castiel said as much to Gabriel later that night while Dean was putting the pups to bed, ‘I can only agree with you Cassie.’  His brother replied

During dinner, Gabriel had announced that he would be taking the guest bedroom at the end of the hall and would be staying for two weeks. ‘I’ll need to make sure that everything is ship shape here wit you Cassie!  But now an important question. Where is the money you paid John Winchester? He couldn’t have spent it all?’

Castiel frowned, ‘I haven’t heard anything from Officer Singer since the funeral.’

‘Well you need to find out what is going on with it, all his possessions should belong to Sam and Adam now I suppose?’  Gabriel took a sip of his drink and frowned back as Castiel, ‘Terrible business that whole thing really.’

Castiel nodded, ‘It was, we are only now really seeing any improvement in Adam, he’s been eating pretty well the last few days and Sam wanted out of the nest as soon as he could really, he’s coping a lot better than I thought he would.’

**

Upstairs, Dean was putting the pups to bed, Sammy was already moping at having the same bedtime as Addy, of course his lamp was on and he opened his latest novel at his bookmark and began to read before Dean had left the room.  Addy clutching his hand they made their way the short distance down the hall and into the master bedroom.  Addy clambered up into the nest, Dean right behind him. 

This was Dean’s favourite time of the day, when he knew he could climb into his nest and be there, really be there for hours with no need to get up.  Addy turned over to look Dean in the face, then leant forwards and kissed him on the cheek, when he pulled back he whispered, ‘Love you Dee.’

Dean gasped and held Addy’s face between his two hands, letting his fingers scratch at the back of Addy’s head, ‘Addy, I love you too. So much. And I’ll never stop.’

**

And with those words Addy started talking, started talking and didn’t stop. He commented on everything, from what he wanted to eat to where he wanted to sleep, to what he wanted to wear, and to eat. 

‘And I still want to sleep with you Dee, maybe one day I’ll share with Sammy.  And can I have peanut butter on my lunch, and what color is Cas’s favoutire?  And Dee where can I draw, and can you read me a story?’

Castiel hoped that he would be able to convince Addy to share a room with Sam sooner rather than later.

He didn’t want to be sharing the nest when his omegas belly began to swell with their pup, he wanted to be able to be with his omega completely, to be with Dean completely as often as they both wanted.  He even wanted to be able to cuddle up with Dean at night without the threat of little feet and elbows jabbing him in uncomfortable places. 

He cared for Dean’s brothers, he really did.  But they weren’t his pups, it would be different when they had pups of their own.

**

The following day Castiel made a call.

_‘Officer Singer speaking.’_

‘Yes, hello, this is Castiel Krushnic, I was just wanting to follow up on John Winchester.  I have his two dependent pups staying with me.’

_‘Yes, yes, I know who you are. What about it?’_

‘I was wanting to know what was to happen to John’s possessions? Do they now belong to his pups?’

_‘They should do, let me make some calls and get back to you with what’s going on with it.’_

Castiel hung up the phone and shook his head, this was just taking so much longer than he ever thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out if I have any glaring inconsistencies, it has been a while and even though I read over my work several times things slip through. :D


End file.
